Expect the Unexpected
by ObliviousTrace
Summary: Hermione has a life plan. But it involves falling in love with Ron, not his older brother...HrF, HG, and a little DHr later on. UPDATED 10/17/09.
1. Default Chapter

**Expect the Unexpected**

****

**Chapter One**

Hermione rubbed her hands together as the cold winter wind bit into them. She pulled her coat tighter around herself as she dashed headlong against the blistering storm. Finally she reached her destination. With a sigh of relief, she opened the door to the store and stepped inside to the warm, inviting air.

Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes: Hogsmeade Branch looked practically identical to the one in Diagon Alley, down to the coat rack which insulted you as you hung up your belongings. The layout was the same, as well as the numerous products. There were some that Hermione didn't recognize, but remembering her last visit to the Diagon Alley store, she was loath to see what they were.

"…and your hair's bushy too!" screamed the coat rack as Hermione swept by. She scanned the crowd for a familiar shock of red hair. Pushing her way up to the front counter (after nearly knocking down a rather belligerent and persistent fourth year), she found the face she was looking for. One of them, anyway.

"Fred!" She stopped, confused. "George?"

"You got it right the first time." Fred grinned broadly. "We were wondering when you'd succumb, Hermione. So, what'll it be? A Skiving Snackbox? Some of our famous fireworks? How bout a Canary Cream? You know you love them."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "None of the above. Actually, I came here to talk to you and George." She withdrew two envelopes from the pocket of her coat. "Hogwarts is holding a Christmas Ball this year, and Dumbledore told us to invite you two."

Fred took the invitations willingly. "Sounds great! George will love it too, as long as he gets to bring his nearest and dearest."

"How are he and Katie, anyway?" Hermione inquired curiously. The pair had recently announced their engagement, much to the great delight of Mrs. Weasley, who was simply ecstatic to have another girl in the family.

"Great, actually. They've set the wedding date for sometime in June. Which reminds me, I should probably put that on my calendar."

Hermione laughed. "You mean the wedding of your twin and best friend? Probably a good idea."

He shrugged. "Generally speaking." He smiled at her and for a moment Hermione lost her train of thought.

"Oh, anyway, Ron and Harry say that if you want to come up to the castle before the ball for a few days you can, since Neville went home for the holidays."

"I might just have to take them up on that." He looked around her quizzically, suddenly noticing the absence of two notable personages. "Where are Harry and Ron anyway?"

Hermione grimaced. "Detention. There was an incident this morning involving pumpkin juice, hair curling potion, and Malfoy. You don't want to know the details."

Fred laughed. "Thank Merlin that someone's carrying on the noble tradition. I'm just glad it could be another Weasley. Next year, it'll be up to Ginny."

"Don't worry." Hermione grinned at some memories. "She's already pulled some pretty good pranks by herself. I'm sure she'll be able to pick up the slack."

"Is our swamp still there?"

"Flitwick and McGonagall seem to refuse to move it. That is one square foot of Hogwarts that will always belong to the Weasley's."

They stood grinning at each other for a moment. Fred was the first to break the spell.

"Well, it was great talking to you, Hermione, but I should probably get back to work now."

Hermione glanced behind her and saw that a huge line of very impatient, very annoyed people had formed. "Yeah, I'll let you go."

With a final grin and flash of dimples, he was already tending to the next customer. Hermione quietly stepped to the side and slipped to the door. Ignoring the rude comments from the coat rack, she bundled herself up again in her winter gear and prepared for the blast of cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Seething silently, Hermione stormed down the stairs. Not for the first time, she was unable to sleep. All because of Ron.

_Urghhh_ She screamed inside of her head. _Why does he always do this?!_ Ever since they were eleven, he had been domineering and impossible to get along with. It escalated in their fourth year, when he grew jealous of her going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Now, it had happened again.

_Why didn't he just ask me? With all the hints I was dropping…Justin will be a much better date anyway. At least HE noticed that I was a girl._

Everyone knew that Ron had had a crush on Hermione for seven years. Everyone except Ron, that is.

But when Hermione told him that she was once again going to a ball with someone else, he blew up. They had gotten into yet another blistering row in the common room.

"He only wants you to do his homework, Hermione! He's just using you!"

"Oh, kindda like you and Harry, then?" was Hermione's retort before she fled up the stairs to her dorm room. Now, it was several hours later and the castle lay still. Unable to sleep, her dreams tormented by an angry redhead, she decided to come downstairs to the kitchen for a snack.

As she passed by the Great Hall, her steps slowed, and she couldn't resist going in. She sighed as she gazed up at the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky, her anger melting away.

She found herself in the center of the floor, and quietly began swaying back and forth. Hermione began to hum a small tune.

"I know you, you walked with me once upon a dream…" She sang softly as she twirled about. She felt the last vestiges of her anger disappear as she abandoned herself.

"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…" She sang louder now, twirling and twirling and twirling wildly across the floor. Hermione laughed in glee, but then quickly quieted when she realized how loud she must be.

"Darn it, it didn't make my dress change colors!" She gazed down upon her nightgown and giggled.

"That's probably because you weren't dancing with your Prince Charming." The male voice came from near the door. Hermione jumped and sharply spun around.

There, languishing against the door frame, was Fred Weasley.

"Fred! I didn't know you were at the castle!"

He shrugged. "I thought I'd come early, since the ball was in a couple of days. I came in late tonight, though. There was a lot of work to be done at the store. In fact, I came in just as a very interesting fight was reaching its conclusion."

Hermione blushed. "Oh. Ron." She dismissed said Ron with a wave of her hand, when something Fred had said struck her. "Wait, Fred, did you call yourself Prince Charming?"

"Yeah." He walked nearer to her. "It was from _Sleeping Beauty_, right?" She nodded, perplexed. "We have an aunt with a penchant for Muggle movies. And anyway, Disney was a wizard."

Hermione gaped. "No he wasn't!"

Fred grinned. "How else do you think he was so successful? Come on, a Muggle would have had to sell his soul to Satan to make good movies like that. Which brings me to Spielberg…"

Hermione laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. Fred caught her hand and grasped it. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Now shut up and dance with me, or I'll turn you into a canary."

She glanced up at him, startled, and met his twinkling eyes. He spun her out and then back into him again. Fred muttered some words she didn't hear, but as they began to waltz, her nightgown starting changing colors, from pink to blue to pink to blue again.

She gasped in delight. Fred grinned and dipped her.

As they danced, Hermione wondered at how wonderful of a dancer Fred unexpectedly was. Certainly better than Ron could ever be. The thought of Ron made her frown. Fred noticed.

"Thinking of a certain brother o' mine?" He inquired.

She sighed. "Yes. It's just that he can be so…so…infuriating!" He twirled her. "I mean, if he wanted to go to the ball with me, he should have asked me! What was I supposed to do, wait until the day of when he would suddenly realize that he had no date? Oh, but look, Hermione's there! Not this time!"

Fred raised an eyebrow at the vehemence with which she said this. Dipping her again, he asked, "You're going with Justin, no?"

"Yes. He asked me, and I like him well enough, so I thought, to Hell with Ron!" She glanced at him. "Who're you going with?"

"Some girl from London. You don't know her."

"Do you think that Ron was wrong in insisting that I not go with Justin?"

He smiled. "Well, locked in an embrace with you as I am, I would hardly dare to say otherwise. But," he continued, ignoring her glare. "I do think that my brother looses all of his sense when it comes to you."

Hermione sighed again. "I know. And it aggravates me to no end. That's why I came down here. I couldn't sleep when all I wanted to do was smash his face in." She looked at him quizzically. "Why are _you_ down here, anyway?"

"I told you, I came in late." Fred said. "I missed dinner, so I went down to the kitchens. When I passed the Hall, though, I thought I heard someone singing. So of course I had to investigate."

"Of course." Hermione said, smiling. "I was on my way to the kitchens myself. Care to accompany me?"

"Certainly, oh fair Lady of the Night." Hermione giggled as she took his proffered arm. "Shall we proceed?"

Two mugs of hot chocolate and numerous sandwiches later, they found themselves back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, good night, Fred." Hermione said. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"Anytime." He bowed elegantly and kissed her hand. Hermione blushed at the contact.

For the second time that night, her dreams were plagued by a Weasley. But this time, it wasn't Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry's brow was furrowed in concentration as he stared intently at the chess board. Ron watched him with amusement as Harry's hand hovered over one piece, and then dropped to his side. Finally he made his move. Ron had the good grace not to grin until he had declared, "Checkmate", ordering his rook into position with a nonchalant air.

"Arghh!" Harry declared, dropping his face in his hands. All seven years of their friendship, he had yet to beat Ron at chess. Harry's pieces were currently insulting his skills, ability, and heritage. It seemed that they were also feeling the sting of continual loss.

"Tough luck, mate." Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Want another go?"

Harry shook his head mournfully. "Not bloody likely. My ego's whipped enough for one day, thank you very much." Ron began collecting up the chess pieces and putting them back in the box while Harry surveyed the common room, surprisingly full for the Christmas Holidays.

"Did everyone stay for the Ball?" He asked, and Ron nodded.

"All except Neville. At least, all of our year."

"So, Ron." Harry grinned cheekily. "Managed to find a date by yourself this year?"

Ron glared at him. Harry knew that he didn't like to be reminded of the Yule Ball. "As a matter of fact, yes Harry, thanks a lot. I actually got asked by a lot of girls this year. Quidditch must have paid off." He cleared his throat and raised his voice on these last few words, glancing over where Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading. "I'm going with Melissa, that Ravenclaw sixth year."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow. I'm impressed."

Ron smiled. "Well, you know, it seems that _some _people appreciate me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and buried her face deeper in the book. She had heard about Melissa at least five times in the past two days. Every time Ron passed her, he managed to tell someone else, conveniently making sure that Hermione overheard. As Ron began to talk about Melissa's great attributes for a sixth time, Hermione decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced, dropping her book on a table and grabbing her cloak. She brushed past Harry and Ron and exited through the portrait hole.

She had reached the entrance hall when she heard footsteps hurrying behind her.

"Hermione, wait." She turned around and saw Justin running after her. She smiled at the Hufflepuff boy, once again noting that he really was pretty cute.

"Hey, Justin, what's up?"

He caught up with her and blushed, awkwardly twisting his hands together. "Um, not much."

Hermione frowned at his reaction as her radar went off. Seven years with Harry and Ron had taught her to tell when a boy really didn't want to tell her something.

"What's the matter, Justin?" She faced him, crossing her arms on her chest. She had a feeling what was coming next, and she really wasn't that happy about it.

"Hermione, you're a great girl, but…" _Crap._ Hermione thought. _The 'but' is never a good sign._

"Um, there's this girl in Hufflepuff, and she was going with someone else, so I thought…but now she's not and she…" Justin swallowed, using all of his minimal Hufflepuff courage as he met Hermione's rather angry eyes. "She wants to go with me, and I said yes. I hope it's not a problem…I'm really sorry about this."

Hermione sighed. It really was typical, but bitching Justin out like she wanted to really wasn't going to help matters.

"Fine."

Justin glanced up, clearly not expecting her to accept it this calmly. "You mean, you're okay with…"

"Look, Justin, it's not a big deal." _Yeah, right. It means you're left without a date to Ball and Ron is **never** going to let you live it down_ "It's just a stupid dance."

He smiled, clearly relieved. "Thanks, Hermione. You really are great."

She grinned weakly. "That's what they all say."

Justin hugged her awkwardly and then ran off before she could change her mind hex him into oblivion.

Hermione slumped against the wall.

"Shit."

A/N: There is a strange force…pulling…pulling you to review…

Anyway, I promise it's going to get better and more interesting soon. However, because of internet availability issues, I may not get the next couple of chapters up until Monday. However, I'll try to get them up before that, and if not, that gives me several days to write more!

Review. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After moodily wandering the grounds for a couple of hours, Hermione finally returned to the Gryffindor Tower. It was getting rather late and she expected that no one would still be up. However, as she entered the dark common room, lit only by a crackling blaze from the hearth, she saw one of her best friends sitting in an arm chair, half-dozing.

"Harry?" She approached him quietly, and he roused. Seeing who had intruded upon him, he smiled.

"Hey, Hermione. I was waiting for you."

She plopped down on the couch opposite the fire, relaxing in the warmth from the fire. "What did you want to talk about?"

Harry looked at her, his green eyes full of concern. "I, I don't know how to tell you this…but Ron and I saw Justin with this other girl."

Hermione snorted in exasperation. "Oh. That. Thanks anyway, Harry, but he already told me."

His expression was relieved. "And you're not bothered?"

She stretched her legs out on the couch and crossed her arms behind her head. "Not really. I mean, Justin and I weren't even a couple. I'm just a little mad that he left me high and dry." She paused. "So Ron knows?"

Harry nodded. "He seemed, well, a little happier than he should. That's why I decided that I should talk to you, not him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and relaxed deeper into the cushions. "He's never going to let me hear the end of this, is he?"

"He likes you a lot."

"Well, he has an awfully funny way of showing it!" Hermione snapped. Then her expression softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so angry. It's just…Ron's been so aggravating lately."

Harry got out of his arm chair and crossed over to the couch. She sat up to make room for him, and then leaned back against his broad chest. He encircled her with his arms. This was not uncommon for them, ever since their sixth year. After Sirius' death Harry needed some comfort, and Hermione found herself wanting that same safety. Often the two of them, or even the entire trio would fall asleep together.

"I always knew, ever since the train ride in our first year, that I would fall in love with Ron and he would love me back and we would get married and have ten babies." She laughed. "I should have realized when I had to tell him that he had dirt on his nose, that I would be the adult in the relationship. And now…"

"You love him?" Harry murmured in her ear, more as a statement than as a question.

There was silence for a time before Hermione answered. "I don't know. I feel like…like I'm supposed to love him. And I think that he feels the same way. I just don't know if we really do, deep down."

Harry squeezed her reassuringly and rested his cheek on top of her head. They stayed there for a while, staring at the fire, until Hermione broke in.

"God, just listen to me. I'm always talking about Ron to you or Ginny." She turned her head slightly to look at him. "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "About as best as I can, considering…well, you know, everything. Ginny's been amazing. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Does Ron know yet?"

He shook his head, and then laughed. "It seems like we've been keeping a lot from Ron lately."

"Keeping what from me?" They turned their heads to the staircase where the red head was standing.

Hermione sighed. "Can we explain in the morning?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You two aren't secretly shagging or anything?"

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. True, when people started seeing them fall asleep in each other's arms, rumors had flown around for a little while, but their obviously platonic relationship had quelled any suspicions. Ron grinned and Hermione shifted to create more room on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her as well and leaned against the other two. The trio remained in comfortable silence as the fire slowly burned out.

At three in the morning, Hermione was the only one still awake. She lay gazing at the last dying embers, hoping the morning would never come.

A/N: Awww, little bit of Trio fluff there. Anyway, review, (please) and I plan to have the next chapter or two up tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ginny found them in the morning, hurrying down the stairs in the early dawn.

"Guys, hey guys, wake up!" She shook Harry gently, pulled at Hermione's hair, and slapped Ron lightly. In the past few months, she had learned what would wake each one of them up. She often found them like this.

The trio roused groggily, blinking bleary eyes and stretching limbs cramped from sleeping in a too small space. Ron groaned at the light and buried his face in a fluffy red pillow.

Harry straightened his askew glasses and smiled drowsily up at Ginny. "What time is it?"

"It's about 5:30." The redhead looked down at her flannel pajamas and blushed self-consciously. "I just thought that you guys probably didn't want to be woken up by a couple of curious first years again. When Hermione didn't come upstairs last night, I figured you guys must be here."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione yawned noisily and pulled Ron out of his pillow. "Wake up, doofus. If you go upstairs now, you can still get an hour so of sleep."

"Nmmph…"

Harry laughed. "I think that means he doesn't want to."

Ginny grabbed one of her brother's arms. "All right then, you two. Help me drag him up."

By the time they reached the fourth step, dragging the redhead all the way, Ron had woken up enough to shake them off with cries of "I can do it myself!" Grumbling angrily, he walked up the stairs ahead of them and slipped into his dorm, leaving the three of them standing in the hallway.

Noticing the way Harry and Ginny were looking at each other; Hermione figured it would be best if she gave them a little space. "Umm, I'm going back to bed. I'll see you two at breakfast." She quickly scampered down the stairs and went into her dormitory. Not even bothering to be quiet (she had learned that Lavender and Parvati could sleep through _anything_) she gratefully flopped into her bed and pulled the covers around her.

Harry and Ron waved at her as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. She smiled back at them, shaking her head a little as Ron shoved two sausages in his mouth at once.

"So, 'Mione," Harry poured himself some more pumpkin juice, then shoved the pitcher into Ron's groping hand. "Did you finish that essay for History of Magic?"

Hermione froze, her fork halfway to her mouth. "Oh. My. God."

Ron began choking on his sausage. Harry thumped his back until he swallowed. Swigging pumpkin just to clear his throat, he stared wide-eyed at Hermione. "Wait, you didn't finish your homework?"

"I don't believe it." Harry murmured.

"I don't believe it." Ron echoed.

"I don't believe it." Hermione stared at them in horror, and then sprang to her feet. "I must have been so upset last night about..." She paused. "I have to get to the library!" She dashed off, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste.

"Wait, 'Mione, what about breakfast?" Ron called after her, but it was no use.

"Don't worry, mate." Harry said, grabbing another slice of bacon. "We'll just wrap up some toast for her to eat before class. You know she won't be able to think until she finishes her homework."

Ron shook his head. "I swear, sometimes that girl is just mental."

Hermione emerged from the library, tired but triumphant. She glanced at her watch and smiled. Finished with ten minutes to spare. Not her best work, maybe, but she should at least get relatively good marks.

She slowly began her way to History of Magic, not really wanting to go to class. Binns' lectures were a little dry even for her, and considering how tired she was, she was going to be hard pressed to stay awake. She had fallen asleep in class once, and Harry and Ron had teased her mercilessly about it for five minutes, until she pulled out her wand and made them swear never to speak of it again.

Rounding a corner, she bumped into Fred Weasley. Literally. Her books (of which there were quite a few) flew everywhere.

"Oh, shit, sorry Hermione." He bent down and started helping her gather up her books. "And sorry I swore just there. Forgot I was around an innocent."

Hermione bristled at the comment. "I'm really not a child, Fred!" She angrily scooped up her books and he looked at her quizzically.

"Take it easy, Hermione, I meant it as a joke." He grabbed the books from her arms and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Look, let me make it up to you by carrying these to your class. You really shouldn't be carrying all of these. They must weigh more than you do!"

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks. I'm sorry I was so prickly, but I didn't get much sleep last night."

He looked down at her from his quite considerable height as they walked through the hallways. "I saw you prowling the grounds. I was going to go and ask you for another dance, but you seemed a little preoccupied."

She blushed. "Yeah, I didn't have the greatest night last night." She didn't know why she was telling him this, but something about him made her trust him. Some Weasley quality, she guessed. "Justin told me he had decided to go to the ball with another girl. I was just a little angry that he told me so close to the day."

"Sounds like we're in the same pickle. The girl I was going with said 'something cropped up', the polite form of rejection." He shrugged. "Well, guess you'll just have to go with me, then."

Something in the offhand, casual manner that he said this sent a little thrill to Hermione's stomach, though she had no idea why. "Is that so?"

"Yep. Only course of action left to take." He grinned at her as they reached the History of Magic classroom. "But seriously, you want to?"

She took her books and bag back from him, blushing a little. "Yeah, why not?"

"Great! I'll meet you in the common room." He waved and walked away. Hermione watched him go, a smile playing about her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It seemed that problems were just piling up for Hermione lately.

True, she now had a date for the Ball. A date which, she thought, blushing a little, she didn't entirely mind. However, if Ron gave her so much crap for going with Justin, what would he say now that she was going with his older brother?

She would just tell him that Fred and she were pity dates. This, she admonished herself, was probably true, all girlish fantasies aside. She and Fred were merely both last resorts for each other.

Weren't they?

Trying to put thoughts of one certain redhead out of her mind, she attempted to concentrate on Binns' lecture. But even for her, the trials and tribulations of Ethelred the Unready were monumentally boring.

She glanced around the room at her fellow classmates. Seamus had given up completely and lay on his desk, snoring quite loudly. Parvati and Lavender were giggling in the corner about something or other. The rest of the class wore their customary glazed expressions.

Hermione sighed and checked her watch for what had to be the fiftieth time in the last five minutes. She mentally slapped herself and tried to pay attention as the ghost droned on and on.

After the refreshing dose of Arithmancy and Transfiguration (thank god for classes where she could actually think!) Hermione made her way back to the Great Hall with the rest of her class. Harry and Ron were deep in a discussion about Quidditch (what else? Hermione thought amusedly) and Ginny was probably still making her way back from Potions.

Entering the hall, she caught a glimpse of Fred, talking to some seventh year Ravenclaws. He grinned and waved at her as she passed, and her stomach tightened like it always seemed to do around Fred these days.

This reminded her of the inevitable conversation she had to have with Ron. She sat down on the bench and forced a smile as she reached out to the platter of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Wuf the maffer, Her-my-knee?" Ron managed from a mouth full of bread and cheese. Harry was now engaged in conversation with Ginny, and from the way their voices were so dropped, Hermione bet it wasn't about Quidditch.

"It's about the ball, Ron." She took a bite of her sandwich mournfully, and Ron's face took on a stricken expression.

"Oh, geez, Hermione," He swallowed. "I'm really sorry about Justin and all that, but I'm going with Melissa and if you had said something earlier…"

"No, it's not that." She smiled reassuringly. "I have a date."

His brow furrowed, and some strange emotion flitted over his eyes. "You do? Didn't Justin…"

"Yes, Justin did. It's someone else." She drew a deep breath. _Here goes._ "I'm going with Fred."

He stared at her. She avoided his gaze and looked down at her plate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Harry and Ginny had tuned into the conversation and looked just as surprised as Ron.

"Fred? Seriously?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, waiting for Ron's response.

She wasn't ready for the broad smile that spread over his face. "Oh, that's great! It was really nice of Fred to take you so close to the Ball. Better him than that Hufflepuff, anyway."

Hermione wasn't sure she liked Ron's implication that Fred was taking her out of pity. _But that's what it is. That's what you wanted him to think!_ She decided to play along. "Yeah, his date ditched him too, so we figured it was better than going alone." She pasted a smile to her face. She could tell that Ginny didn't look entirely convinced, but Harry and Ron seemed to accept it.

"Well, that works out for everyone, then!" Ron grinned and grabbed another sandwich. "Want another one, 'Mione?"

Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry. "Actually, I wanted to check over my potions homework. You know, after the scare I had this morning I wanted to make sure I got everything done." Hermione rose to her feet and swung her bag onto her shoulder. "I'll see you guys in class." For the second time that day, she hurried out of the hall.

Ron stared after her, suddenly remembering something. "Wait, Fred didn't have a date…"

A/N: And the plot thickens! (Not really) Anyway, you know the drill. Reviews make me happy, me being happy means me posting more chapters, and everyone is satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"So is that what you really thought?"

Ron paused before answering his friend's question. Harry had hit on the truth of the matter.

"Sure, if they're just pity dates. I mean, what else are they? Hermione couldn't possible be interested in…" He swallowed as if it pained him. "Fred."

Harry shook his head and bent back over his divination homework. Deliberately inking in his next grisly prediction (trampled to death by over-eager, dancing students), he waited to give Ron a little space. When he judged the silence had drawn on long enough, he posed his next question.

"But Fred didn't have a date, and Hermione thinks that he did. Do you think that he could…"

Ron shook his head emphatically. "No. There's no way. He's older, and a joker and she's too much of a prude for him, and besides, he _knows_."

Harry sighed as Ron emphasized the last word. The thing he was referring to was Ron's life plan. He and Hermione would fall in love, get married, and expand the Weasley family even more with ten babies. Up until this year, it had seemed likely. However, from his recent conversation with Hermione, Harry was beginning to doubt that it was quite as fated as everyone had thought.

"But that doesn't mean that Fred didn't promise not to date Hermione," Harry tried to reason, but was stopped in surprise when Ron shook his head again.

"Last summer we all got a little, well tiddly," Harry snorted at the phrase and Ron glared at him before continuing. "I made all my brothers swear. I don't remember the specifics, but it involved a solemn vow and vodka."

Harry shook his head, imitating Ron, and opened his transfiguration book. "Well, let's hope he remembered."

Ron looked up sharply from _Qudditch__ through the Ages_. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that maybe you've waited a little long on your life plan. Other people are starting to notice Hermione now." Harry said casually, hoping he wouldn't get a broken nose for his trouble. Ron had an extremely volatile temper when it came to Hermione and other guys. Scratch that, when it came to Hermione.

Ron's face turned red and he slowly half-rose from his seat. "People like you?" His voice was soft and deadly, and Harry thanked whatever Gods there were that _he_ didn'tlike Hermione like that.

"Don't be stupid. The only girl I like is Gin-" Harry stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing that telling Ron he was dating his little sister probably wouldn't make him any less angrier.

"Ginny?! You like Ginny?!!" Ron's face got only redder, if possible. "And you aren't taking her to the ball? You prat!!" His fists clenched, and Harry spoke quickly before he could lunge.

"No, no Ron! I _am_ taking her! She and I have been dating and…" Harry cursed silently. That probably wasn't going to help either.

Surprisingly, it did. Ron's face lost its angry color, and he began to smile. "That's great, Harry, it really is! I'm glad! I've been waiting ages for you to ask her out!" He clapped Harry on the shoulder and sat down grinning cheerily.

His friend sat dumb-founded, a little shaken by this complete turnaround. "You mean you don't mind me dating your only little sister?" _Wait, that didn't sound good either!_

"Sure! It's perfect! Although…" Ron's grin turned a little wicked and Harry began to get nervous. "She _is_ my little sister, so I'm afraid that best friend or not, you're going to have to get The Talk." Harry began to sweat in panic. Ron's grin was now positively satanic. "Luckily, I've got the two pros right here! Oy! Fred! George!"

The two twins glanced up from their corner of the common room, where they had been chatting with George's fiancée, Katie. George and Katie had only gotten in that morning, in preparation for the ball the next day.

"What do you need, Ron?"

"Any mischief we can help you with, oh inexperienced one?" Fred and George sidled up to where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"Nothing, just my friend here took it in his head to date our little sister. You know what to do."

Harry resisted the urge to bolt and run as the identical grins that cracked the twins faces reminded him of something he would see in a muggle horror film.

"Oh, yes."

"Our pleasure." With those fateful words, each twin took hold of one of Harry's arms and began to drag him out of the common room.

"You see, Harry, when two people love each other very much…" Ron chuckled as he heard Harry's distant scream.

A/N: Just a little bit of fun there, and a little bit of insight into Ron's thoughts. The ball is coming after the next chapter! It's almost here!

Though a warning…my story only _really_ begins at the ball. It ain't over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned and saw a redheaded blur racing towards her down the corridor.

"'Mione, he told my brothers! They know! And they don't care!" Ginny said in a rush, flinging herself onto the other girl.

Hermione hugged her back enthusiastically, once she had deciphered Ginny's hurried message.

"That's great Gin! See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

The younger girl smiled and blushed at her outburst. "Yeah. I was just really worried they were going to get on our cases for sneaking around, or try to protect me because I'm their 'precious dawling ickle-wickle sister.'" Hermione laughed as Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Anyway, Ron just came up and told me that he knew, and so did the twins, and that they were all cool with it. I was just trying to find Harry when I saw you."

Hermione smiled. "Well, that's awesome. I knew they'd accept Harry. He's practically one of the family anyway." Talking about Harry made her pause. "Actually, where is he? I haven't seen him since dinner last night."

Ginny nodded. "I know. I've looked all over. It's not like that boy to miss breakfast if he can help it."

"He should be in Care of Magical Creatures. I tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks Mione! You're awesome. I'll see you at lunch!" With a whirl of her flame-red hair, Ginny dashed back the way she had came, leaving Hermione to laugh at her best friends impetuous nature.

However, mentioning Care of Magical Creatures had somewhat dampened her spirits. Every year they were stuck with the Slytherins, and every year they only seemed to get more annoying. Hermione sighed in resigned despair and made her way down to Hagrid's hut.

She caught up with Harry and Ron standing at the front of the class. Harry, she noted, was looking unusually pale.

"Harry, are you okay? Why weren't you at breakfast?" She looked at him worriedly.

He shuddered. "I…I didn't have much of an appetite this morning. I still feel kindda queasy." Ron sniggered and Hermione shot a glare at him.

"Don't you think you should see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Or maybe Fred and George have something that'll pep you up," Ron interjected, looking very pleased with himself. Harry stared at Ron as if he had told him to go to Voldemort himself and ask for a pepper-upper. Hermione decided to drop the issue. Sometimes, it was better to not know the details.

Hagrid's lecture on Acromantula's soon wiped the grin off of Ron's face. Now he, in turn, began growing pale and nauseous looking. As Hermione glanced at the rest of the class, she noticed that he wasn't the only one.

Lavender raised a trembling hand in the air once Hagrid stopped talking and looked at the class, beaming. "Will we…" she swallowed. "Will we have to…work with…Acro- acro-acromantula's?" She finished in a rush.

"Well," Hagrid's face grew a little disappointed. "I told the 'eadmaster that you'd all want teh see them, but the ministry says no."

The class breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Not like we haven't already, hey Ron?" Harry murmured into his friend's ear, enjoying Ron's shudder of horror.

After class, one which passed by with very little remarks from the Slytherins, all of them having been sufficiently scared into line with Hagrid's threat of an extracurricular field trip to find the giant spiders, Hermione was caught in the general rush of students returning from the grounds into building. She stumbled, falling against someone in the crowd.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, as she looked up to see who ever she had tripped into. She grimaced in disgust as she saw.

"Watch it, Mudblood." Hermione restrained Ron from leaping at Malfoy, letting the Slytherin slip away into the crowd. Ron's fists clenched as he watched him walk away.

"That git." He murmured through clenched teeth.

"Blond git." Lavender said.

"That blond git." Ron repeated.

"Sexy blond git." Paravti said from Lavender's side.

"That sexy blo-" Ron broke off and glared at the two giggling girls. "Sexy? Malfoy? If you like ferrets, maybe."

"Really hot, muscular ferrets." Lavender grinned and she and Parvati dissolved in another fit of giggles. Ron rolled his eyes and looked over at Hermione.

"'Mione, you're a girl."

"Wow, great observation there." She said sarcastically.

"I mean, you notice these things too. Is Malfoy…" He looked as if it hurt to say it. "Hot?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty sexy bloke alright." Hermione laughed at the stricken look on Ron's face. "But he's a total egomaniacal prat, so that kindda detracts from the attractive meter."

"Whatever. I'd jump him in a second," said a random fifth year from behind them. Ron turned to her with a look of horror. Hermione sighed.

"Really, Ron, do you ever want to get into lunch, or do you want to stand out here debating Malfoy's body?"

She'd obviously said that last statement a little too loud, as several people turned to look at them. She blushed and grabbed his wrist pulling him into the Hall.

"Oh, and Harry, Ginny was looking for you," she said over her shoulder, but then saw there was no need. He had already found Ginny in the crowd, and they now were quite comfortably draped all over each other.

Hermione grinned and shoved Ron into his seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Oh, God. This is it. This is it._

Hermione drew in a deep breath and turned to face the other girls. "Well?" She asked weakly.

There was silence. Then Ginny squealed with delight. "Oh, Hermione! You look gorgeous!"

"Really?' Hermione said, flustered. "'Cause I wasn't sure if this color worked on me, and I didn't know about the way I did my hair, and I'm not used to wearing makeup and…"

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, just shut up and take the compliment. You look beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. You guys look amazing."

Ginny smoothed her gold robes self-consciously as Lavender and Parvati began to gush compliments over everyone.

"…and Parvati, those sapphire earring are just so adorable!"

"Oh, don't you think so? And your robes, the lavender is just so cute! And with your name!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed as she and Ginny exchanged looks. Acting girly occasionally was one thing, but her two roommates took it to another level.

"Well, 'Mione, guess we better go meet the boys. I peeked out there earlier and saw Fred and Harry waiting."

Lavender and Parvati gasped.

"You're going with Fred Weasley?!"

Hermione smiled nervously. "Yeah, why?"

It was Parvati's turn to roll her eyes. "God, Hermione, you haven't noticed how hot he's gotten?"

"Those shoulders…"

"That chest…"

"Those dimples…" They chorused together.

"Eeeew!" Ginny clapped her hands over her ears. "This is my older brother you're talking about! Horrible images!"

Hermione giggled and, grabbing her by the hand, pulled her out of the room. "Are you two coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"Of course!"

"C'mon Ginny, let us have some fantasy time!"

Ginny grimaced and then smoothed her face into a radiant smile. "I'll go down first."

"Oh, for God sakes, can't we just all go in a pack? I hate being on display!" Hermione moaned.

"Get used to it. You look too good in those robes." With those words, Ginny disappeared down the stairs. Hermione grinned as she pictured Harry's reaction to his date. Ginny looked like a living candle in her robes. Harry didn't stand a chance.

Taking a deep breath, (_Don't trip, don't trip_), Hermione slowly made her way down into the common room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she waited for someone to say something.

All the boys were silent, staring. Ginny was laughing silently at their expressions, and Ron's date was glaring angrily at him as he stared openmouthed. Fred recovered first.

"Hermione, you look…" He seemed at a loss for words for once. "Stunning."

Hermione blushed. Her deep red robes clung to her newly developed figure, the color setting off her brown hair, smoothed down and cascading down her back in gentle curls. Fred came forward and took her hand.

"Shall we go, oh fair lady of the night?"

She laughed as she recognized their inside joke and saw his twinkling eyes. "Of course, Prince Charming." Surveying him out of the corner of her eye, she thought that he really did look like a prince. His black and sliver dress robes were simple, yet elegant. With new appreciation, thanks to Parvati and Lavender, she noted that his physique _was_ excellent. _Probably Quidditch_, she thought to herself.

Ron watched them flirt, his brows knotting together. "Wow," Harry whispered in his ear. "Hermione looks hot!"

Ron glared at his friend. "Thanks for pointing that out, Harry!" He took Melissa's arm, none too gently, and led his dejected date out of the common room.

Hermione surveyed the Great Hall with delight. It was transformed, full of light and sparkle. The largest change was that instead of the usual mass of black, her eyes were greeted with a sea of color.

Fred led her over to a table where they could see George and Katie.

"Hermione?" George's eyes widened, and Katie pretended to smack him.

"Hey, I thought you only had eyes for your fiancée?" She teased.

"Um, of course, my darling, my light, my eternal sunshine!" He babbled, all the while staring at Hermione. Katie laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, Hermione." She said to the younger girl. "Once he gets over the shock of you growing up, he'll make it up to me. And you do look great."

"Thanks. You too." She was right. Katie not only looked wonderful in her amethyst colored robes, but she was positively glowing with happiness. Hermione noted, once he had recovered, that George could barely take his eyes off of his fiancée, looking continually stunned at his good fortune.

"They're perfect together, aren't they?" Fred murmured in her ear, and she grinned up at him in agreement. Harry and Ginny and Ron and his date joined them then.

"Aren't you guys going to dance?" Ginny gushed. "Wow, Katie, looking hot."

"Same back at you." Katie glanced at her fiancée. "Well, lover boy, you going to take me for a spin?"

"Of course, my dearest angel." As Katie pulled him onto the dance floor, he glanced stricken at Harry and his brothers. "Never marry," he said. They could hear him apologize to Katie as they disappeared in the crowd.

"Well, Hermione?" Fred turned to her. "Do you want a second dance?"

"Certainly." As they stepped on the dance floor, Melissa turned to Ron.

"Wait, Ron, isn't this the first dance?"

Ron frowned. "Goddammit."

Hermione twirled gracefully in Fred's arms, once again marveling at what a good dancer he was. She felt so comfortable in his arms.

"Penny."

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Oh. Nothing really. Just remembering the last time we did this."

Fred drew her a little closer. "Want to change your dress' color again?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Thank you, no. I like it the way it is now." She added shyly, "I like the way everything is right now."

He gazed at her, and for a moment she saw his eyes drawn to her lips. _Is he going to kiss me?_ She wondered, half-closing her eyes expectantly.

Suddenly, two fourth year Ravenclaws collided with them, ruining the moment. Fred cursed under his breath and propelled Hermione away from the clumsy pair.

"Bad dancers, the lot of them." Hermione giggled at his annoyed expression. The music began to pick up in tempo, becoming a fast paced, upbeat song.

Fred grinned down at her. _Wow, he does have great dimples,_ Hermione thought. Then she realized that he was saying something.

"What?"

"I said, want to show them how it's done?"

Before she could ask what he meant, he had spun her out into a wide circle before pulling her back close to him. _Very _close. As the infectious salsa beat rang out over the dance floor, he placed his hands on her hips and the two of them began to move back and forth very fast, neither missing a step. Hermione thought she felt static electricity passing between them as they danced closer and closer.

It soon became apparent that both knew exactly what they were doing. A crowd began to form around them, cheering them on as Fred spun her in complicated moves. The song came to a rushing climax and Hermione found herself being dipped back in Fred's arms.

The crowd started applauding and whistling as Fred raised Hermione to her feet. She blushed a deep red, and saw that Fred, for all his outward calm, was blushing slightly about the neck and ears. _Aw, cute. Kind of like Ron._ She thought. Fred kissed her hand and they left the dance floor and went back to their table.

Hermione dropped in her chair, panting slightly from the fast paced dance.

"Let me go get us some punch," Fred said, and she smiled her consent up at him. He moved away in the crowd, and she watched the red head of hair disappear, the smile still lingering.

"Well, you certainly put on quite the show," Ron said bitterly, sliding into a chair opposite her.

She frowned. "What are you talking about, Ron?"

"That dance!" He exploded, and some heads around them turned. "You and my brother, doing that obscene dance out there! God, are you two advertising or something?"

Hermione flushed and her eyes snapped. "Stop it Ron. Do we have to do this every time there's a ball at Hogwarts?"

"If you insist on making a spectacle, yes!"

"_I'm_ making a spectacle?! That's real rich, Ron!" She lowered her voice and whispered angrily. "Why do you always have to do this to me? Can't I ever have fun?"

"Not when it's with my brother!" He whispered back, glaring.

"You don't have any claim on me, Ron! I'll have fun with anyone I want!"

"Whatever. Just don't expect me to accept it." He stood up angrily and strode off. Hermione leaned back in her chair, squeezing back hot tears.

"Hermione, are you okay?" She looked up and saw Fred's concerned face staring down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed. "No, I'm not, but I don't really want to talk about it."

He sat down next to her and handed her a glass of punch, which she sipped thirstily. "It's my brother, isn't it?"

"Which one?" She said, attempting humor, but then relented at his serious face. "Alright, yes. He just…he just never wants me to be happy unless it's with Harry or him. It's like I can't even talk to another guy. He gets mad at me for helping Neville in potions, he wouldn't talk to me for an entire week when I dated Seamus, and once when I tripped and landed on Malfoy he accused me of sleeping with him. It's ridiculous! It's not like we're dating!" She let out an angry breath. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your night."

"No, Hermione, it's okay." Fred picked up her hand, and the gentle caress gave her goose bumps. "Look, why don't we dance, and I'll try to get you back into a good humor. What else am I for?" He smiled at her, and she felt her heart constrict.

"You're much more than that Fred." She blushed at her statement and leapt to her feet. "C'mon, let's dance."

A slow song was playing, and Fred encircled her gently. She gingerly placed her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. Hermione closed her eyes as they swayed back and forth to the music. He was making her feel better already.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The song ended and the students applauded as Dumbledore stepped up to the front of the small dais and gestured to the band.

"Thank you everyone for attending. Let's give a big hand to Tarquinus and the Terrible Two." The applause swelled as the students hooted and catcalled their appreciation.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently and motioned for silence, his eyes twinkling beneath his half-moon glasses. "Now we're going to do something a little unusual, which you're all expected to participate in. In the interest of promoting inter-house relations and school unity, I would like you all to not dance with your date for one song, and instead dance with someone from another house." A buzz filled the hall, and Dumbledore gestured again for silence. "Now come on, students, this isn't that hard. In fact in my day, I remember dancing with this Ravenclaw girl with the most magnificent…" Snape coughed loudly and Dumbledore caught himself. "Well, enough of that. Please remember, we want you to have fun. But if you're dancing with someone of your own house, Professors Snape and Flitwick, who will be moving through the crowd, will dock points. No pressure!" Dumbledore smiled and sat back down, whispering something to MacGonagall who laughed softly.

_Okay, not too bad._ Hermione thought to herself. _I'll just find Justin and… _Her train of thought was broken as she stared at the extended hand in front of her.

"Granger, certainly you know what to do with a hand?" Malfoy said, smirking at her.

"What are you doing?" If looks could kill, Malfoy would have been in the grave by now.

"Granger, you heard the old man. We have to dance with someone not of our house. I saw you dance with one of the older Weasel's, and it would be nice to have a partner who could actually move for a change." He grimaced and indicated Pansy, dancing with a Ravenclaw. Well, maybe the word 'dancing' was a little generous. "I want to dance with you."

Hermione looked skeptically at him. "No tricks? No tripping? You're hands not covered in any nasty slime that's going to poison me, is it? Besides your normal slime, of course."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Just take my damn hand, Granger. Flitwick is moving this way and I don't want to lose points."

Gingerly, Hermione placed her hand in his and he swept her suddenly into a more comfortable position. "There, not so bad now? I'm not going to kill you, I just want to dance."

So they did. Ignoring the looks of shock (Harry), horror (Ron), and jealousy (most girls in the hall), Hermione soon began to enjoy herself. Malfoy, she realized, was an excellent dancer. Better than Fred, in some respects, but Fred had a certain enthusiasm and vibrancy that Malfoy lacked, for all his polished skill.

At the thought of her date, her eyes began to scan the crowd of their own accord for the red head. She saw him a little while off, dancing with a very pretty Hufflepuff who was laughing at his jokes. Hermione's hands clenched a little.

"Don't crush me, Granger. It's a dance, not a wrestling contest." Rotating her so that he could see what she was staring at, he smirked. "Pining after the older Weasel? Well, I suppose your tastes have improved somewhat, though they still seem rather plebian."

Hermione glared daggers at him. "Shut up, Malfoy. I was enjoying dancing. Don't ruin it by opening your fat mouth." To her surprise, he did. The rest of the dance was passed in silence until the song finished.

Malfoy leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "You're a better dance partner than I thought, Granger. We work well together." He released her and disappeared in the crowd, leaving her to stare shocked after him.

"Hey." Fred caught her elbow, and she turned to him. "Malfoy didn't do anything to you, did he? I saw you dancing with him, and I got worried."

She smiled at his concern, noting the difference between him and his little brother. Ron would have accused her of being in love with the enemy or something equally ridiculous, instead of being concerned about _her._ "I'm fine," She said. "Let's keep on dancing."

The evening passed by quicker than she wanted it to, Fred continually keeping her laughing at his jokes. She would never have thought that she would have enjoyed his company so much, but she scarcely talked to or even looked at anyone for the rest of the night. Soon, it was thirty minutes to midnight, when the ball would end.

"Whew!" Hermione said, fanning herself as they completed yet another dance. "I didn't notice how hot it was in here!"

"It's the dancing. Do you want to walk outside for a little bit?"

She nodded and they exited the Hall unnoticed by most. Harry and Ginny, dancing nearby, saw them go.

"Don't tell Ron where they went, Harry." Ginny said. "Let them have some time alone."

Harry nodded. "I was about to say the same thing. I think they're a little more than pity dates, but Ron really doesn't want to admit it."

Ginny smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest. "I'm so lucky to have a guy who understands these things."

Harry pulled her closer and squeezed her gently. "I'm just plain lucky."

Hermione and Fred strolled the grounds, laughing softly at all the couples in the rose bushes that were caught by Snape and Flitwick. Finally they reached a bench that was suitably far away from the castle for them to have some quiet. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Then Fred chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"I was just wondering if George had spiked the punch yet."

"Fred!" Hermione gasped in horror. "I had some of the punch!"

"Easy there, Hermione," he said laughing. "If he had done it when you drank it, you would be feeling it, I assure you."

Hermione grinned back. "Figures that you guys would pull something like that. I was just waiting."

Surprisingly, Fred frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean that you've been so wonderful and sweet all evening, I was just wondering when Fred the Prankster would emerge."

He turned away from her slightly, his voice suddenly colder. "That's not all I do, if that's so hard to believe, Hermione."

Hermione wondered at the sudden change that had come over him. "Of course, I didn't mean…"

"No, you did." He faced her, his face serious. "Look, you don't like it when people call you bookworm and stereotype you, do you?" She shook her head silently. "That's what people do to me and George all the time. They think we just joke around and never do any work. Actually, we were in the head of most of our classes when we went here. No one could beat me at Charms, and George was dynamite at Transfiguration. Did you ever think about what it takes to invent our products?" Hermione shook her head, dumbfounded at this new side of Fred. "No one does. Just because we like pranks and jokes doesn't mean that's all we ever think about." He turned away moodily and Hermione couldn't bear it.

"I'm sorry, Fred, I didn't think." She placed one hand gently on his arm. "I know what it's like to be labeled. Look, let's promise, shall we?" He looked at her, raising one eyebrow quizzically as she held out her pinky. "Pinky swear. The Muggle way. That we won't ever assume things about the other, okay?" She grinned wickedly as her started laughing and linked his pinky with hers.

"I swear."

Hermione smiled as the realization of her own words struck her. _We won't ever assume…_ It sounded like something a couple would do, not pity dates.

Fred was gazing at her levelly and she blushed. "You know, Hermione, despite the pinky swear, Katie was right. You've grown up." He reached out one hand and gently pushed a curl off her face, cupping her cheek and leaning in slowly. Hermione shivered at the contact, and Fred misinterpreted her reaction.

"I'm sorry," He said shortly, pulling away abruptly and standing up. "I wasn't thinking."

Her skin cried out at the loss of contact. "No, Fred, I didn't…" Hermione swallowed and mustered all of her Gryffindor courage. Standing up, she faced him and gently pressed her lips against his.

For a moment, Fred didn't move out of shock, then his arms gently snaked around her waist and hers went around his neck. He kissed her softly, tracing her lips with his tongue. She moaned softly and parted them, granting him access.

She had been kissed before, by Seamus, by a Muggle boy last summer, by Krum, and once by Neville (though she made him promise never to tell anyone). But their boyish fumbling was nothing to Fred's experience and passion. Hermione clung to him as the kiss swept through her entire body.

"Go out with me," He murmured against her lips, and she couldn't help but answer "yes" between his kisses.

As he locked her in a passionate embrace once again, one thought managed to drift to the surface of her fog clouded mind.

_Oh God, what's Ron going to say?_

A/N: There was the ball! I hope you all enjoyed my little twist at the end there. Chuckles evilly

Anyway, as you can see, the story is most definitely not resolved yet. There still is a lot more to come.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys have been awesome, and have really given me incentive to keep writing.

Also, I would like to take this opportunity to put in a shameless plug for all my other stories. I just posted two new one-shots, _Surprising Heroics _and _Grit_. If you could check them out, and any of my others if you feel like it, that would be amazing.

Thanks to you all and I hopefully will have the next chapter up in a day or two!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione's heart beat furiously against her ribcage as she slipped into the statue of the one eyed witch. She stopped in the dark corridor for a moment to catch her breath, wondering at what she was doing. _You're Head Girl for heaven's sake! And you're sneaking out on a normal weekend!_ She reminded herself why she was doing this, and she relaxed a little. Just the thought of Fred's smile was comforting.

She grinned as she remembered Harry's bemused face when she asked him if she could borrow the map and his invisibility cloak.

_"_You_ want to sneak in somewhere? What?" Harry stared at her as if she was a total stranger._

_ Hermione sighed and repeated the lie she had practiced several times. "I just want to get into the restricted section of the library. You know, NEWTS are coming up pretty soon, and I wanted to research a couple of subjects more in depth. It's for a good cause!"_

_ Harry just shook his head and handed her the cloak and map. "God, Hermione, you should relax. You're going to do brilliantly on the NEWTS. Just relax and have some fun."_

Harry didn't know the half of it. Hermione cringed as she realized yet again that she was going to miss a whole day of studying. Nevertheless, she scurried down the corridor, eager to meet her boyfriend.

At her insistence, they were going to keep the relationship a secret, at least for a while. Hermione knew the reason; Ron. Fred seemed to agree with her on this front, at least marginally. He had mentioned something about vodka, but she hadn't really understood that. All she knew is that Ron seemed to be getting more…attached to her, and she didn't want to hurt him. Fred had been prepared to take the consequences, but hadn't objected greatly to her insisting it should be a secret. Which is why she was running down to Hogsmeade on a normal weekend, breaking several rules in the process, and lying to her two best friends.

With the help of Harry's invisibility cloak (not for the first time, she silently thanked his father), Hermione easily made it through Honeyduke's and onto the streets of Hogsmeade. She took a deep breath in relief, glad that the worst part was over. Noting to herself how thin the crowds were in comparison to Hogwarts weekends, she swiftly and silently made her way down the street to Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes.

Ironic, she thought, that this was all started by another solitary trip to this same store. She passed Madam Puddifoot's and several other small shops before she came to the gaudy neon sign advertising her destination. Remembering Fred's instructions, she skirted around the front, noticing the sign that said "Closed for Lunch", and went around to a door in the back. She knocked and waited.

Fred opened the door energetically; his broad smile fading as he gazed at what he thought was an empty alley. Hermione belatedly remembered the invisibility cloak.

"Sorry, Fred," she said as she uncovered herself. Fred's grin re-emerged.

"So that's how Harry did it all those years. Blimey, that would have been useful." He indicated the cloak in her hand and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

She stepped through the door into the back room of the shop. It looked as if it had been hastily cleaned; some blankets thrown strategically over rather lumpy piles, a couple random items poking out from under the couch.

"George is in London with Katie, as usual. Generally we take off an hour for lunch, but business has been crawling today, so I think I can spare a little more time." He watched her, waiting for her reaction as she continued to survey the room.

It was definitely the home of bachelors. The large area was all one room, combining a kitchen and a living space. The couch was shabby but a bright red and gold, a tribute, Hermione assumed, to Gryffindor colors. Besides the couch, there was one more armchair set next to a small fire place. Two bookcases lined the right wall, and Hermione interestedly viewed the titles of a rather varied collection, full of muggle and wizard authors alike. A kitchen table was set in the middle of the room, on top of a thinning carpet. Four mismatched chairs surrounded it. The kitchen area was small, but sufficient, equipped with a fridge, stove, sink, and minimal counter space. There were two doors leading off to the left, and in the far right corner a staircase disappeared upstairs. The walls were painted white, with family pictures, Quidditch posters, and, surprisingly, impressionist painting adorning them. Over all, despite the bare trappings, it had an undeniably cozy atmosphere. Hermione turned back to Fred, who was waiting nervously.

"The Diagon Alley place is much better, it's where we actually have good furniture, but since we just moved here, it's a little thrown together, and we're going to start improving it soon, but we've been so busy..."

Hermione cut him off with a broad grin. "I love it. It's perfect."

Fred raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? 'Cause you don't have to pretend anything, I know it's not the best place. You're used to much nicer things back at Hogwarts."

She shrugged. "I know, but this has a really…I don't know, _homey_ feel about it, corny as that sounds."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." He still didn't sound entirely convinced, but he dropped the subject and moved over to the fridge. "I made some sandwiches for us, and got some butterbeers, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds great, actually. I'm starving."

Fred set the food on the table. They sat down and began to eat in awkward silence. Once over half the sandwiches were gone, Fred cleared his throat. "Um, so how was the trip down here?" To his surprise, Hermione burst out laughing. "What?"

She shook her head, trying to get control. "Nothing," she gasped between laughs. "I'm sorry, it's just, you, sitting there all uncomfortable, trying to start a conversation, and you look so nervous!" She dissolved into laughter. Fred looked at her, all little unnerved. Then, slowly, he began to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty bad at small talk, aren't I?" She nodded her agreement and he laughed.

"Look Fred, we were able to talk before, just because we're going out doesn't mean we have to be awkward around each other," Hermione said with a small smile. _Easier said than done, though._

Fred blushed a little. "You're right. You usually are." He smiled back at her and they sat in companionable silence before he broke the pause. "Are you going to eat that sandwich?"

Laughing again, Hermione passed the plate over to him and stood up, walking over to the bookcases, looking closer at the titles.

"Which one of you is the poetry fan?" she asked, spotting several volumes sitting in the corner of a shelf.

"I am." Fred swallowed the last bite of the sandwich. "I have a weakness for muggle literature, especially poetry. But don't let it get out. I do have a reputation."

Hermione flashed him a wicked grin and picked up one of the books. Walking over to the couch, she settled herself on it and opened the volume. Fred shook his head.

"Our first date and you're going to read?"

She looked up at him. "Just seeing what poetry you like. I need to learn these things, you know." Flipping pages, she smiled. "I see you have several passages marked. Like love poetry much?"

Fred slipped onto the couch next to her, and she shifted closer to him. "Oh, I've got a weakness for romance. Besides," he breathed against her ear, "It comes in handy."

Feeling herself go a little weak in the stomach, Hermione replied, with a small quaver in her voice. "Oh? How so?"

" 'Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals the power of your intense fragility: whose texture compels me with the color of its countries, rendering death and forever with each breathing.'" He quoted, cradling her palm in his. " 'Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands.'" Fred smiled at her seductively, and Hermione felt her breath leave her. "E.E. Cummings."

Hermione just stared at him. "Wow," she finally sounded out. "I had no idea that you were such a charmer."

He held her hand to his lips, rubbing his thumb gently along her knuckles. "Why, milady, did you think that I was only good for jests?" He smiled and leaned in to capture her lips.

A couple of hours later, Fred walked Hermione to the door of Honeyduke's, his arm slipped comfortably around her waist.

"I had a lovely time, Fred," she said, sighing. "It was much more fun than studying for the NEWTS."

He laughed. "I hope so. Otherwise, I might as well resign my position as your boyfriend." Hermione smiled at his use of the phrase, and he pulled her in a little closer. "Will I see you next Sunday?"

She nodded emphatically. "Oh, and there's a Gryffindor Quidditch match on Saturday. If you want to come up to the castle and see it, Ron will be playing. And people are always so busy before and after, no one will notice if we aren't around." Hermione blushed as he looked at her with feigned shock.

"Why, Miss Granger! I can't believe you would suggest such a thing! Are you saying that we should hide from your friends in order to conduct inappropriate activities?"

She smiled and entwined her arms around his neck. "Exactly."

"Good." He bent down and kissed her softly before they became aware of an old woman gazing at them in amusement. Glaring at her, Fred disentangled himself from Hermione and gave her a final swift kiss. "You should probably go now. I'll see you Saturday."

Hermione nodded. "See you then." Slipping behind a tree, she covered herself with the cloak and, unseen, watching Fred walk down the streets of Hogsmeade, whistling happily to himself.

When Hermione came through the portrait hole a half-hour later, Harry and Ron glanced up at her from their conversation with Seamus.

"Have a good time studying, 'Mione?"

"Studying what?" She looked confused, and then quickly caught herself. "Oh! Oh, yeah, I got in a good session." She blushed and quickly disappeared up the stairs to her dormitory.

Ron gazed after her, his brow furrowing. "What's up with her?"

Harry thought he had an idea, but he decided not to share it with Ron. "She probably just studied herself into a state of oblivion again. She does it all the time." He turned back to Seamus. "Anyway, you only use the Wronski Feint when…"

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I had to study for midterms. Hopefully the next one will go up by Wednesday. Don't worry, I have the whole story line plotted out. I only need to write the specifics.

Oh, and the lines that Fred quoted were from e.e. Cummings' poem, "Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyond." It's a beautiful poem, and I liked the idea of Fred being a closest poetry fan and romantic.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated, avidly read, and much desired. ****


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Chewing on the end of her quill, Hermione pondered for a while before she deliberately inked the last sentence of her Potions essay. She measured it with a sigh of relief, smiling as she realized that she was a foot over the required inches of parchment. Rolling it up, Hermione grinned as she reflected upon her life. Things, for once, were going wonderfully. She was, as usual, top of her class, NEWTS didn't seem so scary, Voldemort hadn't attacked anyone in weeks, and she had a boyfriend.

Hermione blushed a little as she thought about tonight. It was the beginning of April and today was their three month anniversary. So far, she couldn't ask for more in a relationship. Fred was considerate, charming, devilishly handsome, she thought with a grin, and all together wonderful. Her smile slipped a little as she thought about how their relationship was still a secret. Fred had wanted to go public for quite some time, but Hermione still insisted on keeping it undercover. She knew that he didn't like it, but he saw how the idea of revealing it to everyone made her uncomfortable.

_"Look Fred, everyone would be really mad that we'd been lying to them all this time!" _

_ "They're going to find out eventually, 'Mione, and I think it's best that we tell them ourselves!"_

_ "I know, I know…"She demurred. "Just, not now, okay? Soon, I promise."_

_ Fred sighed and kissed her gently. "Take the time you need."_

They never talked about the real reason Hermione didn't want to reveal their relationship. While she and Fred had been becoming closer and closer, Ron's feelings towards Hermione were equally becoming more apparent. It made her feel rather uncomfortable and ashamed when she thought of all the hours she spent sneaking around seeing his brother, but she tried to push the thought out of her mind.

No matter. If anyone had noticed that Fred was coming up to the castle quite often to visit his little siblings, or that Hermione was always conspicuously absent on Sundays, no one said anything. Sometimes, she wondered if Harry knew. She didn't have to ask him for his cloak anymore, he just handed it to her on Sunday morning with a knowing smile. This reminded her, she would need it again tonight, despite the fact that it was a Friday.

She exited the library and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower, humming softly to herself. As she passed through the common room and up to her dormitory, her good mood did not go unnoticed.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks and followed her up to the special room that was reserved for her as Head Girl. They cornered her by the door.

"Spill."

Hermione glanced up, startled as she regarded the stubborn expressions of her two friends. "What?"

"Oh, come off it Hermione. Ever since Christmas you've been acting all giddy and un-Hermioneish. We want answers."

"Who is he?" Parvati asked, her eyes twinkling.

"What? I-I have no idea what you mean!" Hermione tried to dash in her room and shut the door, but Lavender caught it before it could close. The duo forced their way inside, pushing Hermione onto her bed and sitting on either side of her.

"Hermione, Lav and I are the two most experienced girls in Gryffindor about this stuff. We _know_ when someone is in love."

"Love?!" Hermione's voice came out as a squeak, and she cursed at herself mentally. "Really, you guys have some strange notions, and this is one of the strangest."

Parvati and Lavender shook their heads, smiling patronizingly. "Who is he, Hermione?" Lavender patted her hand gently. "You've been gliding around everywhere, singing love songs, murmuring poems. You go all blushy over certain letters you receive at breakfast that you don't show to _anyone_, and you go missing at the strangest times. Who is he? Or she."

"He's not a girl!" Hermione said indignantly, before she realized her slip. The other two girls grinned wickedly.

"So, are we going to get some answers? Is it Ron? Justin? Neville? That Ravenclaw boy who always tries to catch your eye?"

The predatory gleam in the two girls' eyes reminded Hermione of a hawk circling it's prey. She gulped and leapt up.

"Nothing! There's no one, I have no idea what you're talking about! You two are acting ridiculous!" With a huff, Hermione quickly exited her room, leaving Parvati and Lavender giggling behind her.

Cheeks burning, Hermione descended into the Common Room. Spotting Harry sitting in a corner with Ginny, she was reminded of her other mission.

She walked over to the pair. They didn't notice, engaged as they were in…other activities.

"Ahem…" She coughed softly. They didn't look up. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to try different tactics.

"Oh my god, Harry, is that all of Ginny's brothers watching you guys snog?"

Harry leapt about a full foot in the air, Hermione judged. Ginny glared at her best friend. "I wish you'd stop doing that, 'Mione."

"As long as Harry is paranoid, it's a fair weapon to use." She turned to the visibly shaken boy. "Harry, can I ask you something really quick?"

Harry sighed. "It's in my trunk, the trunk is unlocked, just make sure you put it back when you're done. You know the drill."  
Hermione smiled with relief, gratitude and amusement flooding her features. "Thanks so much. I'll give it back to you tomorrow." She ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, Ginny watching her with a puzzled look.

The redhead turned to her boyfriend. "Should I even ask what that's about?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione's being sneaking out to 'the library' every week. I think she's seeing someone."

His girlfriend's face lit up and she squealed with delight. "Really! Oh, I wonder who?"

"I think I have an idea."

Ginny turned to him quickly. "You better tell me, Harry Potter, or you'll regret it."

He grinned. "What will you do to me if I don't?"

Ginny looked very pleased with herself, twisting one lock of hair around her finger. "What will I _not_ do with you, that's the real question."

Harry gulped. "Fred. I think it's Fred."

There was silence as Ginny digested this very interesting revelation. "Well," she finally said. "That would explain a lot." She shrugged and kissed her boyfriend soundly.

Hermione opened Harry's trunk quietly, removing the silvery folds of material from within. Resting back on her heels in front of the trunk, she fingered the silky cloak as one thought ran through her mind.

_Lavender and Parvati said the word 'love'…_

_ Love…_

Surprisingly enough, Hermione as of yet had not even contemplated the possibility of being in love with Fred. She cared about him deeply, oh yes, and her heart still wrung every time he smiled the smile reserved just for her, and she was always giddy after his kisses. But did all that equal love?

She knew what love was. She loved her family, she loved her friends. Harry and Ron always had an extra special place in her heart, more than anyone else to be honest. As for Ron, well, in her fifth and sixth year she was convinced that she was in love with him. Now, she doubted whether she seriously was or if it was just a crush blown out of proportion. Still, she generally counted him as her first love.

But Hermione had never really experienced, not in her crush over Ron or her relationships with Seamus or a muggle boy, the kind of connection and emotion she felt with Fred. She felt simply _whole_ with him, in a way she had never felt with anyone else.

However, thoughts of Fred flew out of her head temporarily as she realized that Ron was in love with her. It may have been a sudden connection of subtle signs she had been seeing, or it possibly was the fact that he just walked into the room.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

With a sinking heart, she noticed for the first time how his face lit up and his eyes filled with feeling when he saw her. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Oh, um…I was just borrowing Harry's cloak." She held the silver cloth up to show him.

Ron walked over to her and sat down on his bed. "Wow, Harry said you were using it a lot lately to sneak into the library, but c'mon, 'Mione! It's a Friday night!" He grinned lopsidedly at her. "Why don't you study tomorrow and come to Hogsmeade with the rest of the seventh years tonight?"

_Oh, shit!_ Hermione thought. She had forgotten about the Hogsmeade night. It would make it all the more complicated for her to get to her date with Fred. First, however, she had to get out of going with her friends.

"Oh, the cloak _is_ for tomorrow. But," She pressed her hand to her forehead and tried to look tired. "I have a pretty bad headache, and my stomach's kindda acting up. The sandwich I had for lunch was probably a little off. I don't think I'm going to go tonight."

A look of concern immediately appeared on Ron's face, and Hermione was filled with a sense of guilt.

"Do you want me to go to Madam Pomfrey for you? You should probably go lie down if you're not feeling too well."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, trying to keep up the pretense of illness. "Yeah, I just think I need to relax."

"Well," Ron's smile was sweet and caring. "I can stay with you if you want. You shouldn't be alone."

_No!_ Her mind shouted. But she just shook her head and looked grateful. "Thanks, but I think I just need to be alone tonight. You know, take a bath, read a little, go to bed early, that sort of thing."

He looked reluctant, but he didn't press the issue, just like she knew he would. Hermione picked up the cloak gave Ron a quick, impulse hug before leaving his room, leaving him to sit behind a little surprised.

After most of the seventh years had left for the evening, Hermione began to get ready. She put on a small, black, muggle cocktail dress her mother had insisted upon her getting, and for once, noting how it showed off her figure, she was grateful for her mother's meddling. Performing a quick cosmetics spell to straighten her hair and put on a small amount of makeup, she slipped on her high-heeled shoes and put on her cloak. Hermione placed Harry's cloak in a satchel she was carrying along with a small jar of Floo powder. Surveying herself approvingly in the mirror, she stepped out of her dormitory.

_Love…do I love him? _

Hermione peeked around the corner and saw that no one was in the common room. Quickly, she dashed through and out the portrait hole. Hearing someone approach from down the corridor, she pulled the invisibility cloak out of the bag and threw it around herself.

She waited for the two unsuspecting sixth years to enter the Gryffindor tower, and then she began to swiftly and silently make her way to an abandoned classroom.

_Ron loves me…I can tell. Why do I keep lying to him and Harry? Is it because I care more for Fred than I do for them?_

Hermione cast a spell to light a small fire in the grate of the classroom, drawing the jar of Floo powder out of her satchel. Grabbing a small handful of the green powder, she cast it into the flames. They roared up and she stepped closer to them.

_Or is it just because I want an adventure? Is that all Fred is to me…an adventure? Am I that shallow?_

"Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes – Hogsmeade!" She entered the fire, feeling the familiar woosh of air rush past her ears and the splint second of blinding heat.

Then she was stumbling forward and was caught by a pair of strong, capable arms.

"Wow…Hermione. You look…wow." Fred said, breathless as he gazed down upon her.

Hermione looked up at his face and met his intense gaze. Suddenly, in a rush of heat and air that made her feel like she was still in the fireplace, she realized the truth she had avoided for so long.

She was completely, utterly, and desperately in love with Fred Weasley.

Swallowing back the lump that was forming in her throat and feeling the burning behind her eyes, she made her decision.

Hermione was going to end the relationship tonight.

A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but the internet has been down for the past several days at my house, and so I couldn't access the web! Ahh! Anyway, review, I'll be happy, and soon I will bring you the next chapter. (Told you it was going to get complicated. But this is still only the beginning. It gets much more…interesting.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"'Mione, what's wrong?"

Hermione glanced up and met his piercing stare. Fred had the type of ice-blue eyes that searched a person's soul. He was waiting for an answer.

She smiled falsely and tried to cover up her obvious despair. "Nothing!" She said too brightly. Fred sighed.

"You've been detached all night, contemplating something." He touched her cheek gently. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" She shook her head emphatically. "No, the whole evening was…magical." And it was, she thought, reflecting. Dinner in Diagon Alley, then dancing at a club, now back here in Hogsmeade, cuddling on Fred's couch. "It was perfect. It's something else."

"What?" He asked gently, stroking her hair. "Hermione, you know you can tell me anything.

She felt the familiar lump in the back of her throat that had been lodged there all evening. "Not this." She whispered, her eyes stinging.

"Sweetling, please. I want to help." The emotion pervading his blue eyes was almost too much for Hermione to bear.

"No."

"'Mione…"

She couldn't meet his gaze, knowing that this would be their last time together. But she had to tell him. However, when she opened her mouth, what came out wasn't 'I want to break up'. Instead…

"I love you."

The words hung in the silence that suddenly filled the room. Hermione could hear them echoing in her mind, cursing herself for her foolishness. She willed herself to look at Fred, who was unmoving beside her.

_Oh God, please say something, don't sit there like that, please…_

He brought his trembling hand up to her cheek, and she shut her eyes at his touch.

"You…love me?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip between her teeth and fighting back tears.

_ I don't think I could bear it if he didn't say it back._

"'Mione…" He expelled a deep, ragged breath. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to hear you say that?"

Hermione opened her eyes, startled, and saw the love and happiness in his expression.

"I love you, Hermione. I can't tell you how much."

She couldn't help it. She burst into tears and let herself be folded into his embrace.

"Hush, darling, my love, it'll all be alright."

But now Hermione was shaking her head, sobbing wildly.

"No, it won't. It can't. It won't."

Fred drew back to look at her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "What do you mean, love?"

Hermione choked back another sob at the endearment. It felt so wonderful and yet hurt so much to hear him say that.

"We have to end it. We need to break up."

And just like that, the happiness that had flooded Fred's face was gone, and he looked like a man turned to stone. Hermione reached out a trembling hand to touch him and he pulled away. Abruptly, he stood up and walked away, his back turned to her.

Hermione's tears ceased as she waited for him to speak, every nerve in her body on edge. "Fred?" she began questioningly.

She saw his shoulders straighten and then he turned to face her. She was surprised to see a small, determined smile on his face.

"Give me one good reason."

He stared at her, stubborn as ever. His arms were crossed defiantly on his chest and his eyes said that he wasn't going to back down easily.

Hermione stared back, shocked. Then she sighed, amused despite herself. Somehow, with that one statement, the tension had left the room and the air of tragedy dissipated slightly. She knew that she should be in a state of hysteria, or of sorrowful despair, but the situation was actually pretty funny. His response was so predictable.

He raised one eyebrow as he waited for Hermione to speak. She giggled, surprising herself.

"I don't see anything even remotely amusing right now. Answer me. Tell me one reason." He glared angrily.

She glared back, just as defiant.

"Because your brother loves me."

"A lot of people love you, Hermione."

"You know what I mean."

Fred threw his hands in the air and turned away, muttering to himself.

"So you're not going to stay with me."

"No. I refuse."

He turned back and smiled. "I refuse to let you leave."

She grinned back. "You can't do that, you know."

He grabbed Hermione's chin in his hands, pulling her face closer to his. Fred searched her eyes and then drew back, satisfied with what he found.

"You love me. And I love you. That's what matters."

Hermione shook her head. "Not always. Love isn't enough to keep two people together."

He sat down onto the couch with a loud plop. The store was empty now, silent except for the occasional murmur from outside that carried through the walls. Hermione could distantly hear the voices of one or two of her classmates, preparing to return to Hogwarts.

Fred looked up at her. "What am I going to do with you? I thought you liked what we had."

Hermione sank down onto the couch beside him and took his hand in hers. "I do, it's just…I don't like having to sneak down here and lie to all my friends. And I don't like Ron staring at me adoringly while all I can think of is his brother."

Fred's thumb caressed hers seductively. "But wouldn't that be the case even if we did break up?"

She smiled wickedly at him. "It's true that you do occupy a lot of my thoughts, Weasley. And that those thoughts aren't exactly pure." Her voice changed as she grew serious. "But I can't do this anymore. I can't go on lying to everyone and hurting them."

Fred sighed resignedly. "Oy, Mione…" He shook his head in mock despair. "I guess we'll just have to tell everyone, then."

"Fred!" Hermione jumped up. "We can't do that!"

"Why not?" He got to his feet, towering above her, as usual.

"Because of Ron! Haven't you been listening? Besides, everyone else will be angry that we lied to them as well!"

"I. Love. You. I don't give a crap what everyone else thinks." His face was serious, a rare occurrence for Fred. Hermione searched for the twinkle in his eyes that would say he was joking, but it was gone.

"Look, I love you too, but I can't do this. Not now."

He stared at her, before pulling her unexpectedly into a kiss. Hermione's knees grew slack, and she was thankful that his arms were wrapped around her. Then just as quickly, he broke it.

"'Mione, can't you tell me the real reason? Can't you trust me?" He whispered, his lips a scarce inch from hers. She clutched onto him, feeling her eyes sting again. The previous humor that had been in the room completely evaporated, leaving only the crushing weight of sorrow and despair.

"Fred…" Hermione kissed him wildly, and then pulled away. "You can't understand…"

"Try me." He pulled her gently back into his embrace.

She was shivering all over as she finally voiced the thought that had always been in the back of her mind. She hadn't even allowed herself to admit it until now.

"I'm scared." Hermione sobbed into his chest. "You don't know what it's like to breathe a sigh of relief every time you see your best friend, glad to see that he's still alive, never knowing when that day comes…" She broke off and he squeezed her tightly. She clutched onto his shirt for support. "Either Voldemort's going to die, or he is. And when the battle comes, who's going with him? If anything happened to him or Ron, I don't know how I'd live! And then I find myself falling in love with you, and I care so much it hurts! Every time I breathe it hurts because I care so much!" She was crying hysterically, but she couldn't stop it. "I don't want to care that much, I know I'm just going to hurt and get hurt, and if anything ever happened to you...I can't love you, I can't, I can't, please don't ask me to do this!"

Fred held her shaking body in his arms, stunned at her words. "But, Hermione, you're always going to get hurt. That's what love is." He tilted her head up and looked at her anguished face. "We can't stop what You-Know-Who's going to do, or what's going to happen. But we can't shut ourselves off, you know we can't! If we don't love, what's the point of living?"

But she was still shaking her head, crying. "Please, don't make me do this, please…"

Fred sighed and wrapped his arms around her tighter, kissing the top of her head. Hermione thought that she felt his cheeks were wet with his own tears. "If you don't want this, Hermione, I understand." He released his hold on her, and she felt so empty.

She looked into his pain-filled eyes and suddenly knew what she wanted.

"Wait, Fred…" She swallowed hard. "Just one more night."

He stared at her for a moment before catching on to her meaning. "Hermione…" he began. Fred stood frozen, confused.

"I want to end this. I _need _to end this. But…" She stepped closer to him and stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "I know I'll die if I leave without…without knowing you."

Fred was still standing stiff, shocked. She took the initiative as she had done that night months ago, and pressed her lips to his.

When he began to respond and she began to kiss him even more hungrily, she felt her body suddenly fill with fire. Every part of her felt alive and awake and…she clung to him, pressing her body even closer, trying to eliminate all space between them.

He broke off the kiss suddenly, pulling his head back to stare at her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. "Hermione, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, his voice husky.

She nodded. There had never been anything she had wanted as much in her life. Hermione kissed him again, throwing her arms around his neck.

Fred lifted her off her feet without breaking their embrace and carried her up the stairs.

A/N: Whew! Things are getting even more complicated, as you see. This isn't going to turn into an angst, but it is most certainly not going to be a happy little fairytale, either. Hopefully that gave a little more insight into her feelings. Next chapter…she talks to Harry.

Review and I'll love you forever!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione stared down at Fred's sleeping form, his red hair tousled and crumpled against the pillow, the sheet pulled down to expose his chest. She sat silently and watched him, trying desperately to memorize every feature, every freckle on his face, every muscle in his body.

She shifted a little and felt an unfamiliar ache between her thighs. She couldn't help but smile a little as she recalled the events of the night before, the new feelings that had been awakened within her.

The clock on the bedroom wall chimed five in the morning and the sound struck Hermione like lead. Silently, quickly, taking care not to disturb her sleeping lover, she dressed, picking her clothes up from the floor where they had been discarded so haphazardly earlier.

She had no regrets, that she knew. Looking down on Fred, his lips curving into a small smile at something in his dreams, how could she? Hermione knew that last night was something she would always treasure. She wasn't particularly worried about the repercussions of her actions either. Hermione was too smart of a witch not to have made sure to learn a contraceptive charm. And if she got back soon enough, her friends need never know.

But the sky was lightening and beginning to streak with sunlight. Leaning over the bed, Hermione stroked Fred's cheek gently and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She slipped one of her pearl earrings, a gift from Harry last year, out of her ear and laid it gently in his open palm. At least he'd have something to remember her by.

Fred stirred slightly and Hermione exited the room before he could wake, hurrying down the stairs and into the living room. She lit a fire and flooed her way back to the empty classroom in Hogwarts.

Not bothering to wear the invisibility cloak, as she knew no one would be up at this hour anyway, she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, trying to avoid the realization that she and Fred were over. She gave the Fat Lady the password (kneazle), and climbed through the portrait hole.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." Hermione jumped as she heard a quiet voice from by the fireplace. She recognized Harry as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Did you wait all night?"

He nodded and her heart sank. "Ron said you probably had gone to bed early, but I had a feeling that you didn't. I checked on the Marauder's Map, and you weren't in Hogwarts. You haven't been in Hogwarts at all when you've said that you've been studying." He said it as a statement, not an accusation.

Hermione made her way over to a chair, feeling that her legs wouldn't hold her for much longer. "Why were you watching me?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Harry sighed and sat down in a chair next to hers. "I was worried about you. You seemed fine, but I know it's easy to crash after falling in love." He waited, gauging her reaction. She stared into the dying embers of the fire, unblinking. "And you look like you've crashed."

Hermione's lower lip trembled and she fought to regain control. Harry got up and came over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Secure in her friend's strong embrace, Hermione couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She began to sob, clutching onto Harry as wave after wave of tears racked her body. He waited until her tears began to slow, stroking her hair and gently rocking back and forth.

Harry pulled back and wiped the tears off of Hermione's face. "What happened, 'Mione? You don't have to tell me who it is if you don't want to," he added, even though he thought he knew already.

She swallowed hard and took a couple of breaths to calm herself. "I broke up with him."

"Why?" Harry's green eyes were full of concern. "You seemed so happy."

"I was, I was…" She blinked back tears again. "But it was complicated, Harry. I just couldn't be with him, not now."

"Did you sleep with him?"

Startled, Hermione looked at him. "How did-why-"

"You're back after five, Mione. I don't think it would have taken the whole night to break up with someone."

She nodded wordlessly.

"So you slept with him and then broke up with him?"

Hermione gave a sharp, mirthless laugh. "Other way around."

"You broke up with him before you had sex with him?" Harry raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "Wow. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"You didn't have to put it like that, Harry. I don't need to feel like a slut on top of everything else." Hermione turned away sharply, not wanting to see condemnation in his eyes.

"Mione, I didn't say that. I don't think you're a slut." Harry let out a deep breath and grabbed one of her hands in his, forcing her to look at him. "Look, you love him, right?" She nodded, and he continued. "You slept with the man you love. There's nothing wrong with that. Maybe your timing just wasn't perfect." She smiled at that, agreeing despite herself.

"Thank you." Hermione threw her arms around him and held tight. She had missed this. In the last few months, what with him dating Ginny and her seeing Fred, they had spent less time together. Harry and Ron were both her best friends, but she had always been able to be more open with Harry. He always knew what to say to reassure her or make her feel better.

Light was streaming in through the windows now, illuminating the empty common room. Hermione sniffled against Harry's shoulder and pulled away. "Good thing it's Saturday. At least I get to sleep in."

"Tired, eh?" Harry grinned at her and she hit him playfully.

"Don't tease me. But yes, I am." She stood up and smiled at him. "I think I'll be going to bed now."

"I take it you won't be at breakfast?"

Hermione shook her head. "Probably not. I don't know if I could eat anything, anyway."

"I bring up something for you, just in case."  
"Thanks, Harry." She started to head up the stairs to her room, but then paused. "Harry? Please don't tell Ron."

Harry gazed at her and smiled slightly. "I promise I won't." The smile began to loose its grip a little. "He's awfully fond of you, you know."

Fond didn't quite cover it, but Hermione knew what Harry was trying to say. "I know. I don't want to hurt him." Harry smiled and went up the stairs to his own dormitory. Hermione quietly made her way into her room and flopped exhausted on her bed.

But she knew she had no chance of falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The weekend was hard for Hermione. She wanted nothing better than to just curl up in her bed for both days, reading or crying or doing both at the same time.

But she found that that was almost impossible to do. Harry, understanding the situation, was willing to leave her alone and let her do her silent grieving, but Ron wasn't. It was hard to shake him off without letting something slip. So that weekend, Hermione found herself in the common room more often than she would have liked, playing chess and talking to people against her will, trying not to resent Ron as one of the causes of her breakup. Deep down, she knew that it was unfair, and that she couldn't blame anything except her own weaknesses. However, at the current moment, feeling utterly miserable, it was easy to direct her silent rage at Ron, with his loud voice and cheeky grin and who looked altogether too much like Fred.

For the first time, also, Hermione found herself actually having to push herself to do homework. Her potions essay might have seemed important before, but now she really didn't give a crap about the negative effects of Veritaserum if it was brewed incorrectly.

Thankfully, the weekend was now over. She had never really thought she'd welcome a Monday, but now she was glad for the distractions that school would provide. Hermione ate her breakfast moodily, trying to ignore Ron's cracks about PMS.

_I swear,_ she thought dispassionately. _Once I have the will to do something, that boy is going to fear my wrath._

Harry was sitting with Ginny, talking and laughing softly, and every so often casting worried glances down towards Hermione. The brunette rolled her eyes. His concern was touching and brotherly, really, but in her present mood, she wanted to smack him for it almost as much as she wanted to smack Ron. Merlin, she had to get out of here.

"I'm going to potions early, I'll meet you guys there." She swung her book bag over her shoulder and stepped over the bench, walking away without bothering to wait for their reply.

"Going to potions early? Has that girl completely and utterly lost it lately?" She heard Ron say behind her, and she resisted the strong urge to throw Dean's plate of eggs in his face.

_Deep breaths, just calm down.__ Get a hold of yourself, Hermione!_ She walked down the stone corridors to the dungeon slowly, not really wanting to go there, but being glad to be away from other human beings for a short time. _You need to stop overreacting. This is just a silly little breakup. You'll be over him soon. _Even as she said it to herself, she knew it wasn't true.

Hermione trudged silently until she came to the door of the potions classroom. At least no one else would be here this early. She would read or go over her homework or something until class started. She sighed deeply and opened the door.

"Granger, what are you doing here so early?"

Great. Just what she needed.

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'm not really in the mood to exchange insults with you today." Hermione brushed past the platinum blonde angrily, walking over to her normal desk and sinking down into her chair. Really, could this morning get any worse?

"Don't be so touchy, Granger. Just because you're having a bad hair day," he paused, smirking. "Well, a bad hair life, really, doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch."

"Ooh, witty, Malfoy. Like you've never used _that _insult before."

Malfoy delicately raised one eyebrow. "You really are in a bad mood this morning, aren't you?' He casually slid into the desk next to her, ignoring her glare. "What happened, the Weasel broke your heart?"

"God, why does everyone in this school insist that Ron and I are together?!" She blurted out, burying her face in her hands. "I swear, I'm going insane," she murmured to herself.

"I wasn't talking about _Ron_ Weasley." Hermione's head snapped up at that, and she whirled around to face Malfoy.

"What the hell are you talking about, ferret?"

Malfoy smirked again, and her hand itched to slap him the way she had in her third year. "Well, that hit a nerve, didn't it?" With a mocking nod, he got up and moved back over to his normal seat.

Hermione glared at the back of his head while the other students slowly began to file into the classroom. Harry sat down next to her (Ron had dropped the class in his sixth year), but she ignored him and began rummaging through her bag for her books and her essay. She could almost feel him look at her worriedly.

Snape swept into the classroom, looking about him with his usual look of disapproval and disgust. He tapped his wand against the board and a list of names appeared. "Since Dumbledore is so interested in promoting inter-house unity," he sniffed with distaste. "Your partners have been selected randomly from the opposite house. Partner up quickly, and I will come around to collect your essays."

Hermione located her name with a sinking feeling. The universe had to be conspiring against her. With a sigh, she picked up her things and moved over to Malfoy's desk.

"Look, I want a good grade, so if you would just not talk to me and cooperate, I'm sure we can pull this off."

"Whatever, Granger."

Once Snape had collected all the essays, he waved his wand again and the names on the board were replaced with a list of instructions.

"This is a very difficult potion that often appears on the NEWT exam. Pay close attention, because I will not hesitate to fail you if you get this wrong." He glared sternly at the class. "No excessive talking or I'll give you detention." He swept his black robes around him as he sat down behind his desk and, frowning, began to read the essays. The potion was difficult, but it was one that Hermione had already reviewed in her textbook. She followed the instructions mechanically, chopping roots without paying much attention, part of her mind checking that what she was doing was right. This gave her thoughts room to wander. As the image of Fred sleeping entered her mind unbidden, she shook herself and tried to concentrate on other, less painful things.

Malfoy was the first thing that came to mind, not surprising considering that he was working less than a foot away from her. Hermione tried to think about what she knew about the arrogant Slytherin.

Not much, she realized, especially considering that they had gone to the same school and interacted on a daily basis for the past six and a half years. He always had taunted her and Ron and Harry, creating one of the more memorable rivalries the school had seen. He was intelligent, she guessed, because he usually was at the top of all his classes, right behind her. In fact, Malfoy had missed the Head Boy's position very narrowly in favor of Ravenclaw Terry Boot, who had slightly better grades and a much better record then him. He was massively wealthy, she knew, and his father was a top Death Eater who had recently broken out of Azkaban. After the events of their fifth year and the business with Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, Malfoy had retreated slightly from the public view, cutting down on his taunts and insults. He still was an arrogant prat, but something had changed in the past two years.

Besides that, and the fact that everyone assumed that he either was or was going to become a Death Eater, she really knew nothing. Hermione glanced surreptitiously over at the blond boy, currently stirring the potion and frowning down at it. As she told Ron earlier in the year, he had become very attractive, with a toned body and piercing steel eyes. He had finally stopped using that disgusting gel stuff in his hair, and now it fell naturally. _If only he wouldn't sneer so much,_ Hermione reflected, _he'd be really handsome._

"Granger?" He was staring at her impatiently. Hermione got the impression that he had been trying to gain her attention for some time.

"Um, yeah?" She blushed a little as the object of her thoughts faced her.

"Are you done chopping the mallow roots?" Malfoy looked slightly amused at her discomposure.

"Oh, yeah, here they are." She pushed the tidy pile of roots over towards him carelessly, almost upsetting a vial of armadillo bile.

"Careful!" Malfoy's hand shot out to steady the wobbling piece of glass. "Merlin, Granger, get it together! I want a good grade as much as you do, so don't mess up while mooning over Weasley boy."

"What did you mean by that earlier, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, quickly checking the board and adding a pinch of boazar dust.

"Exactly what I said. I would think you'd be smart enough to figure that out." He reached over her for a jar on her side of the table, deliberately brushing her arm with his fingers as he did so. She jumped at the contact and he snorted. "You weren't snogging that numbskull Potter hangs out with, that's for sure."

Hermione stared at him, incredulous. "What do you know, Malfoy?"

Malfoy gave her his best trademark smirk. "What don't I know, that's the real question."

"How do you find out so much?"

He swept his hair back from his eyes and stirred the potion again. "I know people."

Hermione stifled a laugh. He sounded so much like those Muggle mafia movies that her father was so obsessed with.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy turned to glare at her.

"Nothing, nothing." She bit her lip to keep from exploding into giggles. "Here, I think we're supposed to add this now." She shoved a jar into his hands.

"You're on something, I swear, Granger." He shook his head and turned back to the potion. Hermione quelled her laughter and checked the board again.

They passed the next fifteen minutes in silence, until they added the final ingredient and the potion turned a light, sky blue. Hermione smiled in relief.

"Done. First in the class, looks like." She said, surveying the progress of her fellow classmates. A lot of them looked dangerously close to tears as their potions smoked, bubbled, or turned completely different colors than the intended goal.

"And it looks like we're the only ones to get it right, as usual." Malfoy drawled at her side. He corked the potion in a small vial and labeled it with their names. Hermione took it from his and went up to the front of the classroom, where she placed it in front of a scowling Snape.

"Alright class, I suppose the rest of you should bring your potions up as well, if you really can call those potions." He sniffed distastefully. "And I get the unpleasant task of grading them. Really, I haven't seen so many bungled potions since I had Neville Longbottom in my class." The Slytherins laughed at that.

Hermione returned to her desk where Malfoy was cleaning up various ingredients. She packed her bag quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. As she started to get up from the table, Malfoy grabbed her hand.

"I told you before, Granger," he leaned in and whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her cheek. "We work well together." Malfoy picked up his bag and swept out of the room, leaving her to stare after him.

She felt something in her hand, and looked down to see a little piece of paper that Malfoy had obviously pressed there. She saw Harry approaching her, so she quickly stuffed it into the pocket of her skirt to look at later.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione sank into one of the cushy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room with a sigh. She was glad the day was finally over. She had managed to put Fred and Friday night out of her mind for a good part of the day, but here, without any distractions and homework all finished, it was kind of hard to escape from it.

"Hermione! Come play chess!" Ron beckoned to her from the other side of the Common Room, and she shook her head. She didn't want to sit through yet another humiliating game and more of Ron's 'victory comments.'

"Not tonight. I'm too tired to think straight." She pulled out a random book from her bag and began reading it, trying to lose herself in the words in front of her.

By some horrible chance, (she insisted the Universe was conspiring against her), it was a volume of poetry. Instantly, she thought of Fred and his secret obsession with Muggle poetry. Her eyes began to sting and the words on the page swam in front of her.

She shook her head abruptly, trying to rid herself of the choking feeling in her throat. She shifted in the chair and frowned when she heard the crinkle of paper. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper, staring confusedly at it until she remembered.

_Malfoy's__ note, of course. What was all of that about?_ She unfolded it quickly, curious despite herself. It was just three words.

_Astronomy__ Tower__ Midnight._

Hermione stared at the paper, eyebrows raised and her skepticism rising. What the hell was Malfoy playing at? She glanced up at the clock on the wall. Nine thirty.

She turned her attention back to the note in her hand. She should go? Of course she shouldn't, why was she even thinking about it? But she couldn't deny that she was intrigued.

She looked at the clock again. She'd wait it out. But she couldn't stay in the common room, or people would be suspicious. She'd wait in her room alone (being Head Girl did have its perks), and then, come midnight, she would see if she wanted to go.

OOOOOOOOO

Hermione tiptoed down the stairs, taking care not to wake anyone in the dormitories she passed. It was only twenty to twelve, but she was just going to sit in the common room for a while and think about what she was going to do.

"'Mione?" Hermione stopped halfway down the stairs and silently cursed every deity she could think of.

"Ron." She pasted a smile and walked fully down the stairs and over to the fire where Harry and Ron were waiting. "What are you guys doing up?"

The redhead shrugged. "Just talking. You?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." She said brightly, maybe a little too brightly. Harry looked at her suspiciously, but refrained from comment. "What were talking about?" She sat down in chair near them."

Ron blushed. "Well, actually, um, we were talking about you."

Hermione shot Harry a quick look. "Me? Why?"

"We've been worried about you. I've been worried about you. Harry said not to say anything," Ron glared at his friend. "But I've been really concerned. You've been moody and not yourself all weekend. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them, from Ron's caring blue eyes and soft expression to Harry's slightly nervous and ashamed one. She could feel the anger that she had been suppressing all weekend building in her.

"No, actually, there isn't anything! And I'm sick of you guys assuming that you know everything about me or that you have to know every aspect of my life!" She stood up quickly, intending to turn around and go back upstairs.

Ron stood and grabbed her arm gently. "See, Hermione, this is exactly what I was talking about! You're being rude and you overreact to the slightest things!"

"I overreact? _I_ overreact?! This is a bit rich coming from you, Ron!"

Harry leapt up and came over to them. "Guys, keep your voices down," he whispered. "It's almost midnight."

"You stop it too, Harry!" Hermione rounded on him, whispering harshly. "I'm sick to death of the two of you, both playing overprotective big brother! I can't have a single bad day without the two of you talking about me behind my back and insisting that I've gone mental!" She was being unfair, she knew, but she didn't care anymore. She was miserable right now and she hated everything; the worried glances, the PMS cracks, Ron being in love with her, Harry being so concerned, this stupid war, and most of all, her own stupidity. She could be in Fred's arms right now, but because of it all she couldn't be. She had made the worst mistake of her life, and she thought she was going to scream because of it. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Ron and Harry were staring at her openmouthed, shocked at her outburst.

"'Mione," Ron began, but she cut him off.

"Don't you 'Mione me!" She pulled away from the two of them and felt hot tears stinging her eyes. "Leave off, the both of you! Just stop!" Hermione turned and, pushing open the portrait hole, exited the common room as quickly as she could.

She began to run down the corridor, gasping for breath, hoping they weren't going to follow her. She stopped finally, knowing that she would have to be quiet or she would be caught.

Hermione clutched the wall for support, breathing deeply and trying to calm down. She would have to apologize later. She had been completely unreasonable and she knew it. But now, she just wanted to get away and forget everything.

Wiping her face, she straightened her shoulders and made her way towards the Astronomy Tower.

A/N: There! Finally, another chapter up. I made it a little longer, since I haven't updated in a while. And, before any of you bite my head off, yes, Fred is going to come back. The story is merely developing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You're a little early." Malfoy's back was turned to her when she finally reached the tower. He stood at the wall, gazing over the grounds.

Breathing heavily, Hermione tentatively crossed halfway to him. "Why did you ask me here, Malfoy?"

He turned, the moonlight glinting off of his silver hair. "Why did you come?"

She automatically took a small step back. "I was curious. What does a pureblood Slytherin want with a mudblood Gryffindor?" Hermione tucked a lock of flyaway hair behind her ear. "Besides, I wanted to ask you about what you said in potions."

"What, about you and Weasley?" Malfoy leaned nonchalantly against the stone wall, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes."

He smirked. "I'm not blind, even if all your little friends are. That little display you two put on at the ball, you always going missing, he always coming up to visit…come on, Granger. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together."

She walked warily towards him until they were only a few paces apart. "Why have you been watching us?"

"It's always a good idea to keep tabs on your enemies, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So that's what you're doing right now, is it? Inviting me to the Astronomy Tower at midnight to 'keep taps on me'?" She snorted. "Somehow, I don't buy it."

Malfoy straightened up and stepped closer, a strange gleam in his eyes. Hermione fought the urge to back up and stood her ground. He only stopped when their bodies were practically touching.

"You interest me, Granger." His face was so close she could feel his hot breath. "You and your pals. Besides, I wanted to check something." Malfoy's hand reached up to stroke her cheek and she flinched.

"What?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"This." Swiftly, he pressed his lips to hers. Hermione stiffened a little, but she wasn't surprised at his actions. Soon she found herself relaxing into him, enjoying the kiss.

That is until her brain started working again. It didn't immediately scream at her that this was Malfoy, and therefore wrong, but instead began comparing him to Fred. Like his dancing, Malfoy was an excellent, highly polished kisser with a sinful mouth. But he lacked enthusiasm and the vibrant passion Fred put into everything he did.

Malfoy was the first one to break away, his breath ragged. They both stared, not breaking each other's gaze. Shaking, Hermione gently touched her fingers to her slightly swollen lips.

"What-" she began, finding her voice. "What the fuck was that, Malfoy?"

He swallowed hard and turned away. "I don't know, okay?"

"What were you checking, Malfoy?" her voice grew intense and she didn't tear her eyes away from the tall man in front of her. Distantly, she noted that this was the first time she had ever seen him ruffled.

Malfoy ran his fingers through his pale hair and glanced around him. "I was checking to see if it was a fluke, alright? If what I'm thinking and feeling when I see all of you is a goddamn fluke, or if it's real."

"A flu-" Hermione stopped, shocked. "Malfoy," she began, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Are you in love with me?"

To her surprise, he began laughing. "No!" He finally answered. "That's what I just found out. I'm not in love with _you_."

Hermione didn't miss the emphasis on the last word. "Then who are you in love with, then?" She paused, waiting for him to reply. "Is it – are you in love with Harry?"

Malfoy turned back to her angrily. "Merlin, no! I'm not some kind of poof, like that Dean Thomas bloke, and even if I was I'd have better taste than _Potter_." He spat out the last word.

She bristled. "First of all, there's nothing wrong with being gay. If you seriously have a problem with it, why the guck are you hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle then? And secondly," she stopped again. "If it's not me, and it's not Harry and I assume it's not Ron, who is it?"

He rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. "Merlin, Granger, and I thought you were smart! Who the fuck do you think it is! Who the fuck is left!" Malfoy turned away, exasperated and furious. When she still didn't reply, he looked back. Seeing her confused expression, he smirked a little again. "You and I have more in common that I thought, Granger. Guess we both have a weakness for red hair."

Hermione frowned. "Who-" she began, when suddenly it clicked. "Oh," she said, eyes wide. "Ginny."

Malfoy's mouth twisted in a bitter grin. "The littlest Weasley herself."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ginny Weasley, woken up at midnight by the shouting of familiar voices, rolled out of bed with an aggravated sigh. She reached the bottom of the stairs just as Hermione was making her departure.

"Leave off, the both of you! Just stop!" Ginny saw the portrait hole slam shut and stood just as frozen as Harry and Ron in the silence that followed.

Red-faced and cursing under his breath, Ron angrily turned and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. Harry watched him go before sinking into a large chair, head in his hands.

Ginny decided it was time to announce her presence. "Hey," she said, walking over to her boyfriend and sinking into the chair opposite his.

Harry glanced up, smiling slightly when he saw who it was. The smile quickly disappeared, thought. "Gin, I just don't know what to do for either of them." He swallowed hard and Ginny saw his eyes go bright. "They're tearing themselves and each other to pieces, and I just don't know how to help them."

Ginny stood up and crossed quickly to him, sitting on the arm of his chair and wrapping her arms around him. Gratefully, he clutched back at her. She rested her chin on the top of his head and softly kissed it. "You can't do everything, you know. Hermione and Ron need to figure things out for themselves."

"I know, I know, it's just…it hurts to watch them do this. Ron's in love with her, Ginny! It's not just a little crush anymore. And Hermione's in love with Fred or whoever, and she's broken up with him, and it's killing her. She did it for Ron, I can tell. She loves him too, just…just not like that."

Ginny slid off the arm and into Harry's lap, bringing his head up to look at her. Gently, she wiped away the tears that had just started rolling down his face. "But, love, they'll figure it out eventually. They're always going to be there for each other." She paused, gauging his reaction before she continued. "And neither of them will leave you."

Harry gave out a choked sob and buried his face in her red hair. Ginny held him tightly, knowing that she had hit on the head of the problem. She held her boyfriend while he cried into her shoulder, her heart aching to help him.

"They might not have a choice, though." His voice was muffled from where his face was pressed into her. 'Sirius never would have left either, if he could have. But I'm putting them and you in danger every day and I hate myself for it! If anything ever happened to any of you, I could never forgive myself."

"Harry," Ginny's voice was gentle, but forceful, and she pulled away slightly to look him in the face. "We all chose this. We all chose to be with you, and you can't deny us that. If being in love with you puts me in danger, so be it. I'm not going to leave, Mr. Potter, and neither are Ron and Hermione. Trust me." She kissed him softly, tasting the salt tears on his lips.

Harry said nothing, but kissed back, his arms encircling her waist. He broke the kiss finally and they sat entwined in silence.

"Oh," Ginny finally said, after the flow of tears had stopped. "I got a letter from George yesterday. He's worried about Fred. He says he didn't show up for Sunday dinner at Mum's and that he's just been working really hard and acting all serious lately." She smiled a little. "I think we know for sure who Hermione's mystery guy is."

Harry sighed, his breath tickling Ginny's cheek. "I hope it'll all right itself in the end. I don't' want to see either of them hurt, and I can't even imagine what it'll do to Ron when he finds out."

She squeezed him lightly. "We'll just have to wait and let them sort it out on their own."

"I guess." Harry stared moodily into the fire. Ginny watching him, seeing the reflection of the flames flicked in his glasses.

"I love you Harry," she said suddenly. He glanced up, startled. Then he smiled.

"I know."

A/N: I finally updated! I'm so happy! Anyway, Chapter 18 is half done already. I give you my solemn promise that is shall be up by tomorrow.


	18. Important Notice

A Notice

Hello all you lovely people. Firstly, a sincere apology. I have been the worst person in the world in terms of updating. I broke my promises time and time again. I deserve to be mauled by a rapid pack of wild boars.

That aside, I come to the issue of this story. I started _Expect the Unexpected_ quite some time ago. When I began it, I had the entire plot outlined in my head. I still do. It's a plot and a story that I still remain fond of to this day, despite the glaring plot holes I've found (I'm not going to tell you which, maybe you won't notice) and the all-round general angst, drama, and clichés that tend to populate this type of story.

In other words, this story was conceived and initially written by fourteen year old me. Now, at the oh-so-wise and mature age of seventeen (note the sarcasm), I've kind of out grown it. Besides, one-shots seem to be so much more of _my thing_, as it were.

This isn't to say that I'm going to abandon this story completely. Chapter 18 is half-written, after all. I leave the decision up to you, my dear and faithful readers (does anyone still read this?). You have the choice. Should I attempt to continue it, possibly updating sporadically or possibly actually getting strict and just writing the damned thing? Or should I instead just discontinue it, post a detailed summary explaining the rest of the plot, and walk away? Or (unlikely, but possible), should I send that same detailed summary to a worthy writer who feels the strong desire to continue the story and let them finish it according to the guidelines I set down?

So, please, give me your feedback. If you like option 3 and wish to be said author, e-mail me and I will put you under consideration. Please, please do respond to this, as I would like to settle this story once and for all, in one way or another.

Yours sincerely,

ObliviousTrace


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Oh my god. Oh my god. It's finally freaking updated! I rock my own world.

Anyway, thank you all for being so incredibly supportive. Thanks to everyone who responded to me, who told me that I shouldn't give up this story, etc. It really meant a lot to me. I will be finishing this story, I just can't promise regular updates. Hopefully they will become closer together, however. No more year long gaps, I promise. Also, thanks to those who offered to continue the story for me. I'm very touched that you wanted to do that. It means a lot to me that this story means that to you.

This chapter is a little different, but don't worry. The plot arc hasn't changed at all. Fred shall be returning in a few chapters, never you fear. Also, it's being annoying and not letting me do the proper section breaks, so that's why the formatting is strange in one place.

So without further ado, I (finally) present:

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hermione's lips moved soundlessly, mouthing the name 'Ginny' as she stared blankly at Malfoy. Everything was making sense all of a sudden. Why Malfoy had watched them more recently, why he had become more silent and withdrawn, why he had never, despite numerous opportunities, mocked Harry and Ginny for their relationship. One thing, however, did not make sense.

"Malfoy," she said, her gaze snapping back to his. "If you're in love with Ginny, what's this all about? Why did you ask me up here? Why did you kiss me?" Silently, she cursed herself. She was so emotional, so reckless, running up here. This could be a trap for all she knew. One hand, dangling at her side, moved inside her robes to clutch at her wand.

He laughed. "You don't need your wand, Granger. If I was going to attack you I would have and been back in my quarters now. Also, I wouldn't have turned my back on you."

She had to agree with him, however grudgingly. She lessened her grip on her wand, but did not let go completely.

"That doesn't answer my question, Malfoy. If you're so in love with her, why the hell are you pursuing me or whatever it is that you're doing?"

Malfoy smirked. "Pursuing…I rather like that. It conjures a wonderful mental image, don't you think?" He shook his head. "Your problem, Granger, is that you can't see past the obvious. Here, let me ask you this." He leaned back against the wall, all uncertainty seemingly melted away. Hermione was almost sure that this nonchalant exterior was a pretense, but with Malfoy, she could never be sure. "If you're so in love with your Weasley, why did you come up here? Why did you let me kiss you? And why, in Merlin's name, would you kiss back?"

For a moment Hermione couldn't speak. She gaped at Malfoy, at his smiling, mocking face, and wanted nothing more than to slap him. Then, all of a sudden, she laughed.

"We're two of a kind, aren't we Malfoy?" Her shoulders shook as emotion bubbled inside her. "We're both too damn stubborn for our own good."

A chuckle escaped his lips and soon they were laughing together, loudly and freely. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione recognized the utter absurdity of standing on the top of the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night, laughing her head off with Draco Malfoy, of all people.

The laughter trailed off eventually and the following silence was, inevitably, awkward. Slowly the mirth left Malfoy's eyes as he gazed at her. Hermione began to fidget under the weight of his stare.

"Granger," his voice was soft and low. "Let me kiss you again."

And despite herself, she almost said yes.

0000000000000000000000

"So what's the story, Malfoy? Were you abused as a child? Raped? Beaten?"

The stone wall was getting cold against their backs, so Hermione cast a quick warming charm as she asked the question. They sat propped up against the tower, Malfoy's cloak spread beneath them.

"What?" He actually managed to not sneer as he said it.

Hermione smirked.

"Oh, just something us Gryffindors have been wondering. We figured that you couldn't be such a pretentious git just because you were spoiled as a child."

Malfoy gave her a strange look.

"Actually, yes, yes I could." He paused. "Raped?"

She shook her head.

"Just…just forget I asked."

Three nights, she thought to herself. Her mind had become one endless series of numbers. Three nights she had spent with Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower. Six nights since she broke up with Fred. Two friends she had almost estranged.

She had apologized to Harry and Ron quite profusely in the morning. Ron still was stiff and somewhat formal around her, Harry still looked at her with worried eyes, but for the most part, they were back to normal. After her apology, none of them mentioned the incident.

And yet, somehow, for some reason, she kept climbing the tower stairs at night to meet Malfoy. After that first meeting, he hadn't tried to kiss her again. Hermione silently told herself that she was relieved even thought the pit of her stomach echoed with something hollow when he didn't.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone else."

Hermione looked up sharply to find him watching her. She blushed, realizing that she had slipped into a reverie.

"Anyone?"

He shifted slightly, turning his body more towards her.

"Anyone."

She thought for a bit, biting her lower lip in concentration.

"I've…" she paused, laughing. "I tell everyone that I hate olives, but I've never actually eaten one. I just think I won't like them, so I don't."

Malfoy stared at her.

"That's a horrible answer, Granger."

Hermione poked him in the side.

"No making fun of my answer. You asked, I told."

He rolled his eyes.

"Let me show you how this is done, Granger." He settled back against the wall and looked away from her. She tried to follow the path of his gaze, but it was soon obvious that he was lost in looking at something that wasn't there.

"At the end of fifth year, in Umbridge's office…"

She cut him off.

"That day when…"

Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, that day. Anyway, Ginny Weasley used the Bat-Bogey Hex on me and even as these things attacked me, all I could think…" He swallowed. "All I could really think was that she smelled like the sun."

Hermione felt a breath of air ghost out of her lips.

"The sun?"

Malfoy cleared his throat and shifted again.

"I know, it's stupid, but that's what I thought, okay?"

The silence blanketed between them.

"I always thought Fred was a laughing sun." Hermione blurted out. "I mean, before we even dated. I never realized that I didn't that George was, just Fred."

At her side, she felt his fingers brush hers.

"I once had to borrow a pair of Goyle's underwear."

"I had a crush on Harry for about a year."

"I'm afraid of maggots."

"I once dreamt I was married to Snape."

"I lost my virginity to Pansy Parkinson after the Yule Ball."

"I lost my virginity to Fred Weasley last Friday night."

They were so close she could feel him breathing.

"I love my father, but I hate being in the same room as him."

"My mother had a miscarriage when I was eight, and I was happy because I got to still be an only child."

His hand covered hers.

"I yell at House-Elves because they look really creepy."

"I was in love with Ron Weasley for six years."

His thumb was rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"I was infatuated with Daphne Greengrass for two years."

"Dumbledore scares me."

Their faces were turned towards each other, almost touching.

"I thought you were beautiful at the Yule Ball."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, and she watched his eyes dart down to it.

"I love Fred Weasley more than anyone I've ever known."

"I love Ginny Weasley so much that I want to scream with it."

"I want you to kiss me right now."

He did.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Two weeks in, and Hermione decided to question it for the first time.

"You know, if this is all just a response to Ginny, you can go shove it."

"Shove it where?"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny."

He smirked and nipped at her earlobe.

"But seriously, is it?" she persisted.

Draco pulled back.

"Well, what about you?"

"I asked first."

Draco sighed and took Hermione's hands in his, fingers idly caressing hers.

"Granger. You are beautiful, brilliant, fascinating, and sexy. You have an incredible mind, a ridiculously nice pair of breasts, if you don't mind me saying it, and gorgeous eyes. I don't want to stop talking to you, I don't want to stop looking at you, except for right now, actually, because I would very much like to kiss you. Okay?"

She blinked.

"I'd have been fine with just a 'no,' but was much nicer. Except for the breast bit."

"I'm sticking to what I said."

Hermione grinned and pulled his face towards hers. They kissed deeply, sliding slowly to the floor of the Astronomy tower.

"And Fred?" he gasped when they finally broke the kiss.

"You're still crazy about Ginny, right?"

Draco nodded.

"Absolutely insane."

"Well, then."

His mouth quirked slightly, and he kissed her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a week later that Ron confronted her. The Trio had technically made up after their blistering fight in the common room, but the tension was still there. Ron, in particular, did not seem at ease with Hermione, sending her odd glances and watching her a little too closely. It was on the path to Hogsmeade, as Harry and Ginny lingered far behind them, that Ron finally spoke.

"I don't want to start another fight," he began, and Hermione's spirits sunk. She had just been looking for Draco's fair hair in the crowd and trying to plot a way to sneak off with him, but now she reluctantly turned her attention to the redhead.

"Then don't, Ron."

"Hermione." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the path. Harry and Ginny gave them a concerned look as they passed by, but kept walking on.

"Ron." Hermione automatically went into defensive mode, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows, daring him to continue.

"Hermione," he stepped closer to her, lowering his voice as more students walked past them. "I don't want to start this all again, but, look, I'm still worried about you."

"Wow, Ron, worried sure seems an awful like nosy."

"That's not what I'm trying to be."  
"Then stop being it, Ron!" Several students turned at her outburst. Hermione looked away, embarrassed. "Ron," she muttered, turning her back to the path. "Can we not do this now?"

"Then when?"

"I don't know, maybe not in public?" She turned away from him, walking down the path, not wanting to hear his reply. It would not have mattered anyway, because whatever reply Ron was about to make was torn out of his throat by the explosion.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Hermione coughed, dust caked on her lips and inside of her mouth. She raised herself up on her hands and winced, the pressure making her suddenly away of the gravel lined cuts over her skin.

"Ron – " she started feebly and coughed again. She spat dirt out and tried once more, this time in a stronger voice. "Ron!"

"I'm here."

He was sitting behind her, feeling his ankle. Hermione crawled over to him.

"Ron! Are you alright?"

"I think my ankle's twisted, but that's all. You?"

She nodded.

"A little scraped up. Can you stand?"

"If you help me."

Aided by Hermione, Ron stood. Leaning on each other, they viewed the scene in front of them.

Down below, Hogsmeade burned. People ran in every direction, shrieking, crying, sending great jets of water out of their wands to douse the flame. Hermione blinked through gritty eyes as she watched the other students slowly clamber to their feet. She drew out her wand when she saw the red and green arcs above the destruction.

"Oh my god," Ron murmured next to her. "We need to find Harry and my sister."

All around them, people were apparating in, Ministry officials, aurors. They saw Tonks and Lupin running past. Ron and Hermione began slowly to move forward, wands out. None of the students were seriously hurt, it seemed, though many were hysterical. They passed a sobbing Parvati Patil as they walked slowly by, Hermione supporting Ron's weight.

"Harry!"

"Ginny!"

They called for them, eyes straining to see through the smoke that choked the air. Hermione desperately wanted to call out a third name, but prudence stopped her.

"Hermione! Ron! Are you okay?"

Harry emerged to their left, clutching Ginny's hand. The pair was shaken, but unhurt. The four moved to embrace each other.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Harry's mouth was grimly set.

"What do you think?"

They were silent for a moment as the chaos swelled around them.

"Harry!"

The four turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt running towards them.

"Harry, thank Merlin you're alright." The auror was panting heavily, a sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Kingsley, what's going on?"

"Who's hurt?"

"What can we do?"

He shook his head to all of their questions.

"We – we're not sure yet. We need to get you all to castle, now. Stay together, keep your wands out. Don't stop moving, you promise?"

They nodded.

"Kingsley!"

The auror glanced and motioned to someone they couldn't quite see. He turned back at the four young wizards who waited for his instructions.

"I have to go. We're setting up a guard. Just keep moving."

Then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

The four exchanged glances and turned back to the castle.

"Everyone, back to Hogwarts!" Harry yelled, his voice reaching the paralyzed students. They began to shift, looking to him for guidance. "Everyone stay calm, just keep moving! Wands out!"

The mass of students slowly began to make its way back, some limping, others crying. Hermione tightened her grip on Ron as he tripped over debris, but his weight was too much for her, and together they stumbled.

"Easy now." Her load was suddenly lightened by a presence on Ron's other side. "You okay, Ronnekins?"

"Never better," Ron replied through gritted teeth. "Thought you'd join the fun?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Fred glanced around him. "None of you seem too beat up. The blast was further down, I don't think it caught any of you."

Hermione was wooden, her feet moving only because they had to, only because Fred and Ron were propelling her forward, her lungs breathing only because they did not know how to forget. Her arm, wrapped around Ron's waist, brushed Fred's, pressed against his as they carried his younger brother onward. The dirt in the air stung her eyes.

Time, sight, and sound blurred as they passed through the castle gates and made their way up the stairs where members of the faculty descended upon the students, murmuring incantations and pressing potions to lips. Hermione and Fred gently sat Ron down upon a step where Madam Pomfrey fell to attending his ankle. Someone grabbed Hermione's hands, she didn't see who, and swiftly waved a wand over them, expelling gravel and grit and sending white bandages to wrap swiftly around her cuts. Hermione mutely let the unknown do their work, her eyes not looking at Fred, her ears not listening to Fred, her heart not attuned to his presence lurking just outside of her peripheral vision.

"Granger," a voice murmured, and she finally looked up.

"Malfoy."

They stared at each other. Hermione concentrated her entire being on his gaze. Then, just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone, whisked away by some professor insisting on tending his wounds. Hermione drew in a deep, ragged breath, trying to focus on reality. She looked up.

And there was Fred, watching her, watching her and Malfoy look at each other. She couldn't recognize the man she loved in the cool eyes that surveyed her.

"I have to get back," he said, to Ron, to someone else, to someone that was not her, and then he was walking away, his red hair glinting as he left her.

"Hermione?"

Harry laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked at him, blinking.

"Are you alright?"

She stared at him, lips parted.

"I – I think – " She swallowed. "I think I need to sit down."

Harry caught her before she hit the ground.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty – One

Hogwarts was quiet.

A thin breeze came from the North to ruffle the smooth surface of the lake. The trees dipped in response, nodding their heads along to the zephyr that flitted among them. The faint sound of their ruffling hung in the air for the briefest of seconds before it was carried along by the wind. The castle itself stood silent, its very walls seeming to absorb any sound. Encased by stone and magic, the students slumbered, morning light just beginning to stream in the windows to glance upon their sleeping skin. Inside, everyone seemed to breathe together, inhaling and exhaling in an automatic communal response, holding in a silent pattern they all were unconsciously loath to break.

Except for one.

She made her way to the top of the tower before daybreak, wanting to catch the sun as it began its inevitable ascent over the mountains. Drawing her cloak tightly to ward off the early morning chill, Hermione turned her body to face the direction where the village of Hogsmeade lay, waiting until the light rose high enough for her to see it. Her hands were slightly stiff and clumsy as she clutched her wand and strained her eyes against the gentle dark that was just beginning to leave the sky.

The night before, as everyone sat in the Great Hall and Dumbledore's comforting voice had enveloped them, she had felt a hollowness in her veins that had nothing to do with the attack. As the old wizard gently intoned words of comfort, wisdom, warning, Hermione had sat numbly in the crook of Ron's arm, her eyes fixed blankly upon the tabletop. The casualties were limited, the fatalities almost nonexistent. No one on the brief list of the dead was anyone she knew, her awareness of their presence in the world limited entirely to their absence. The only severe Hogwarts loss was Professor Flitwick, who now lay recuperating in St. Mungo's, battered, but expected to make a full recovery in time. But still she sat motionless, eyes staring at the table, all sound seeming to reach her through a hollow tube. Hermione could not help but think of when she was seven and discovered the rush of waves in a seashell her mother had held to her ear.

And so this morning she stood on the tower that she had not fled to the night previously, the place where she normally found her feet carrying her to whenever midnight fell, the place her thoughts usually tripped to in the middle of class. Last night, she had simply crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her face, trying to sink straight through the middle of her mattress. She had not thought of coming here, even though she did think of who might be waiting. All she had wanted to do was sleep, just close her eyes and let her living become automatic, lacking thought.

Light was streaking the sky above her now, and she leaned against a turret, pressing her body against the cold and unforgiving stone and she looked for the small buildings below, the little village just barely visible in the dawn. From here, Hermione could not see the scars on Hogsmeade, the rubble that lay in the streets. She could only see the rooftops, see the idea of a town.

She knew before she climbed the steps what she would be able to see and what she wouldn't. And she knew before she climbed them that the only thing in the world she wanted most to witness was something she might never see again. But even though the distance forbid it, even though all logic and sense said to her that it was impossible, still she leaned her body against the stone and strained her eyes, waiting to see Fred Weasley's smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione made her way down to breakfast early, wanting to miss the crush of hungry students that would fill the hall shortly before classes began. The hall was practically empty at this hour, a teacher or two at the head table, a few young Hufflepuffs, some dedicated Ravenclaws. Hermione slipped into her seat and poured herself some juice, her other hand seeking out a muffin. Eating slowly, deliberately, she pulled out homework she had completed days before and pretended to review it. A headache was starting over her left eye, a dull throb that forewarned a deeper pain to come. She sipped her juice and continued to stare at her essay.

A set of footsteps passed her table and stopped directly in front of her. Hermione did not look up.

"Granger."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked in a flat voice, still not raising her eyes.

"Where – where were you last night?" he whispered.

There was a tone in his voice she had never heard before, so she lifted her head and looked at him.

"You're talking about this here?" she indicated the few students around them. None of them seemed much to care, or even to notice, though one Ravenclaw did lift his head and frown briefly in confusion at this unlikeliest of pairs.

"I waited."

"I was tired."

"We all were tired."

"I was very tired."

Malfoy's face jerked away and she saw his lips tighten.

"I wanted to see you," he said in a low voice.

"I wanted to sleep."

"Granger…"

"Not right now, Malfoy."

"I was worried, okay?"

He turned back at her and she was startled to see him look at her so softly.

"Tonight," she replied gently, and he swallowed. He made as if to respond, but more students were beginning to stream in. He gave her a curt nod and left for his own table.

Hermione poured herself more to drink and tried to read her essay one more time.

And then it was as if her heart exploded.

His voice, drifting to her from the end of the hall, sounded so grown-up, so serious, so unlike the voice she remembered teasing her and whispering things in her ear that never failed to make her blush. His footsteps (for she remembered his stride, would _always _remember his stride) neared her table and continued on. Her head rose automatically to follow him as he walked down the aisle, to watch his shoulders as he continued on to the staff table, escorted by Dumbledore. Fred said something she couldn't hear and the professor laughed. As she watched him take Professor Flitwick's empty seat, as she breathlessly hoped that he would and would not look towards her, his eyes roamed around the hall and their gazes locked. For one moment, Hermione ceased to be. Then he looked away and she lived again.

Hermione raised her glass with a trembling hand, drank a deep swallow to sooth her suddenly dry throat. She knew with sudden clarity that what she wished for so ardently this morning would be true and untrue. She would see Fred Weasley's smile again, see it very soon, but it would not be directed at her.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Well, most of you know me, or at least, know _of_ me. Yes, ladies and gentleman, your dreams have come true, your prayers have been answered; one of the infamous Weasley twins is here to teach you. Charming, brilliant, athletic, roguishly handsome, silver tongued enough to convince Dumbledore that giving me this job is a good idea, what's up with that anyway? Old age, I'd imagine, anyway, back to the subject - I'm Fred Weasley, I'll be filling in for Flitwick until the end of term, and yes, the swamp was all my idea, don't let my brother George try to take any of the credit. Any questions?"

There was a brief silence in the classroom. Then Lavender and Parvati giggled. Fred flashed an appreciative grin in their direction.

"Thanks, ladies. I glad at least some of you are responsive. Before we get started on this oh-so-fascinating journey we'll be taking together, let's get some things straight. I'll be teaching primarily off of Flitwick's lesson plan, trying to get you lot to pass your NEWTS. What's that you ask? But Fred, you didn't take the NEWTS, how can you possibly know how to teach us? It's a good question, so I'm not going to answer it. Just know that I'm much richer and more successful than any of you are, so just trust me with this one. Now, most of you remember me as a prankster, and yes, I worked very hard to cultivate that reputation. Keeping that in mind, I have a very high standard. I will only tolerate the very best pranks in my class. Try something half baked and you'll find yourself in detention. Turn my desk into an elephant or, I don't know, something inventive, you'll get better results. Also, I will not being showing favoritism to relatives, Ron, so don't even bother asking. Well." Fred clapped his hands together eagerly and looked down at the seventh-year Gryffindors who were, for the most part, looking at him with something akin to hero worship. "Shall we get started?"

Parvati raised her hand.

"Yes, Parvati."

The Indian beauty blinked her long lashes slowly and luxuriously.

"Do you want us to call you 'Professor Weasley'?" She practically purred.

Hermione clenched her quill tightly in her fist and tried not to throw a book at the tramp.

"Fred'll be just fine, but I appreciate the sentiment. Alright everyone, pull out your wands, we're going to start with the _soporus _charm. Who can tell me what that is?"

Her hand was in the air before she even knew what she was doing. Fred's eyes scanned the room, but no one else offered the answer.

"Hermione."

She wondered if she was the only one who noticed how his smile slipped when he looked at her, if she was the only one who heard the chill creep into his voice.

"It literally means 'deep sleep,'" she began, a little shakily. "It induces a coma like state that, depending on the strength and skill of the caster, can last for days, even weeks."

"Right as usual, Hermione. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now," and he turned back to the rest of the class. "This one has a rather tricky wand movement…"

Hermione felt like she had been slapped in the face. What did he think he was doing, throwing a bone to a dog? She felt anger trembling through her as she counted down the minutes until class ended.

~*~*~*~*~

"That's going to be a bit different," Ron said as they made their way out of the Charms classroom and down to lunch.

"Brilliant observation, Ron, really astute," Hermione snapped, narrowly dodging a small first year.

"Whoa, 'Mione, upset you didn't get the charm right the first time?"

"Okay you two, let's just," Harry tried to interject, but Hermione just talked over him.

"I'm not upset about that, Ron, and at least I did get it right, let's not forget who knocked himself out in the middle of class…"

"Like anyone else was really doing any better – "

"I'm upset because it's just, it's ridiculous, it's a ridiculous choice, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking, and we're not going to be prepared for our NEWTS, none of us are, and he's – he's just not qualified! He said that himself, and it's…" Hermione knew she was rambling but she couldn't stop. She could feel herself shaking, could feel Harry looking at her strangely, but she was past caring. "It's the stupidest choice he could have made."

"Whatever, Hermione, Fred's brilliant at charms, everyone knows that, just because he doesn't have _all_ the qualifications, and he's just a sub anyway, who cares? You've just always had it out for the twins; you can't stand anyone getting in the way of your perfect organized life, anyone messing up your control."

"Ron," Harry warned, but it was too late. Ron and Hermione were in each other's faces now, shouting in the corridor as students passed by them, some laughing, and some stopping to watch.

"My perfect organized life? What do you know about _anything_, Ron Weasley? If you would pull your head out of your arse for one bloody second, maybe – "

"And there you go again! You think you're better than anyone, don't you. You think you're better than me, and Fred, just because you little miss perfect Head Girl, flouncing around with your books and your nose stuck in the air and you don't care who you trample as long as your grades are perfect and your life is perfect!"

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "That's enough!"

As the redhead whirled upon Harry, intent on attacking his other friend, Hermione turned and ran.

"Shit," Ron said. "Mione. Mione!"

He moved to go after her but Harry caught his arm.

"You've done enough for now, Ron, just let her go."

"Bloody hell." Ron exhaled heavily and scuffed the floor. "I didn't mean to go off on her like that."

"It did sort of come out of nowhere."

"I just got really angry hearing her talk that way about Fred – what was all that about, anyway? I know the twins have never been her favorites, but come on. This is _Fred_ we're talking about."

"Yeah." Harry stared in the direction where Hermione had gone. "Yeah, it is."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

When the muscles in her side began to spasm, Hermione slowed. She leaned one hand against the cool stone wall and drew in ragged breaths, searching desperately for some measure of control. She couldn't tell if she was going to cry or scream or laugh, but she knew that whatever it was that was building inside of her, she wanted it to stop.

She hated when Ron was right. Oh yes, he was sometimes a fool, and yes, he was often a total prat, but sometimes, every once in a while, he was completely and utterly right.

What in the hell _was_ she doing?

Hermione straightened and began to pay attention to her surroundings. Her madcap dash had led her to an area of Hogwarts that was completely unfamiliar to her. She had no idea what floor she was even on, only that it was high up. It was too quiet up here, forcing her to be alone with thoughts she did not want to dwell upon. She turned the way she came and started to look for a staircase, planning to just head downwards until she figured out where she was.

The castle had other ideas.

Hermione had only heard of the one trick stair but clearly, there were more. She tried to wrench her right leg free to no avail. She was firmly entrenched in the stair up to her knee. She strained to the side, reaching for the book bag and the wand she had dropped when she fell into the stair. When that failed, she attempted to _accio_ her wand to her hand. Nothing happened. She recalled a passage she had read in _Hogwarts: A History_ describing some of the various enchantments of the castle; some of them, frustratingly, blocked any and all attempts to magic a way out of them.

_Forget the Order of the Phoenix_, Hermione thought. _Get Voldemort in one of these and we've won the war_.

Groaning, she awkwardly angled her body until she managed to sit, a little gingerly, on the stair above the trick one. Nothing to do but to wait until someone happened by.

Unfortunately for her, this was not one of Hogwarts' most traversed halls. Hermione's stomach started to growl as an hour slipped by. She was increasingly aware of the fact that she had missed lunch. The muscles in her leg throbbed. As one hour became two became three, she started to panic. She had missed all her afternoon classes. No one had noticed her absence. She was going to die here, forgotten and alone. They would find her body in a few months, skeleton still trapped in the stair. Hermione began to wish away years of her life for one less moment in this hallway.

"Stuck?"

On the other hand, this step was very comfortable and she quite enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Yes," she squeaked as Fred climbed down the stairs and sat a few steps up.

"I don't remember a trick stair here," he said.

"Me either," she grumbled. He chuckled.

"I don't actually even know where I am," Hermione continued, emboldened by his response. He was so close to her, just a foot or two away. Her senses flooded with the nearness of him.

"This is where they put the guest faculty," Fred replied, running a hand through his hair. "There haven't been much of us lately, so it's mainly unused."

Hermione followed the motion of his hand, fascinated. She was hit by a sudden memory of those same hands on her and turned her face away, blushing.

"How'd you end up here anyway, Hermione?"

She bent over her trapped leg, rubbing the free part to alleviate some of the soreness.

"Ron and I had a fight. I, I just sort of bolted and ended up here."

"Hm." Such a noncommittal noise made Hermione look up. His face was impassive. She couldn't read him at all.

"He was being a prat," she tried again, but still no reaction.

"Ronniekins does that particularly well. Always has."

"I guess." She glanced away again. She swallowed.

"Well, let's get you unstuck, okay?" Fred jumped to his feet as if he had been infused with a jolt of electricity. He held out his hands. "Grab on and I'll pull."

She stared at his outstretched palms, suddenly reluctant to leave the safety of the corridor. Hesitantly, she placed her hands in his. He lifted her into a standing position and then, with only the slightest difficulty, helped her extricate her leg. He released her and watched as she flexed the limb, trying to get circulation to return.

"Better?" he asked, and she nodded. She attempted to take a step forward and promptly stumbled when she put weight on the numb limb.

"Whoa," Fred exclaimed, steadying her before she fell.

She grabbed onto his arms automatically for support.

"Ouch," was her clever reply, and he laughed.

"You're going to need to walk that off. I was stuck in one of those for six hours once. Felt like someone was driving needles all over my leg. Here, let me help you." Turning so that he was at her side, he buoyed her arm with his, inviting her to lean some of her weight on him. He picked up her fallen book bag and slung it over his opposite arm. As they clumsily negotiated the stairs, the side of her cheek kept brushing the fabric of his sleeve. Hermione felt slightly faint.

By the time they had reached the next floor, her leg was feeling human again. Not perfect by any means, but she found that she couldn't bear to touch Fred anymore than she had to. She extracted her arm from his.

"You okay now?" he asked, handing her bag back to her.

"Just fine. Thanks."

"No problem. Nothing I wouldn't do for one of my students. See you in class." He flashed a quick grin and scampered up the stairs, nimbly jumping the trick one when he reached it.

Hermione watched him go with a space expanding in the middle of her chest. The Fred of Hogsmeade, the Fred of even just earlier that day had been so cold, so standoffish. Now here he was, civil. No, not just civil. Friendly. Grinning and laughing and helping her walk. Carrying her books.

She turned and made her way back slowly to Gryffindor tower. Her mouth was dry and her leg ached as feeling continued to return. She could feel her heartbeat as a slow plod beneath her breastbone, feel her lungs deflating and inflating with air. Her shoes made gentle little taps against the stone as she walked on.

She reached the portrait and, giving the password ('fortitude'), slipped inside. The Common Room was empty. She could see through the open windows that the light was low in the sky. It had to be dinner time, she figured, but the previous hunger she felt had all but vanished. She made her way across the room towards the stairs to her dormitory when she noticed someone sitting in a chair tucked in a corner. She furrowed her brow, peering closer to see who it was.

"Ron?"

The figure stood up, unfolding itself in a succession of long limbs as her friend came towards her.

"Ron, you aren't at dinner?" she asked, bemused.

He shook his head.

"I was waiting for you to come back. Where were you?"

She shifted.

"Got caught in a trick stair."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

The redhead came closer and cleared his throat.

"I – look, 'Mione, I just wanted to apologize for jumping down your throat like that earlier – "

"It's okay, Ron," she started to cut him off, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"No, it's not. I do that too much, I know, and – and I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean what I said."

"Thank you," Hermione said simply. Ron stood there, staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment.

"What?" She blinked.

"Are you okay?"

Ron was waiting for a response and Hermione's mouth opened automatically to reassure him that yes, she was fine, but she closed it again. This was her best friend standing in front of her, looking so concerned, so concentrated, and she had to give a voice to the emptiness in her chest.

"No," she whispered, horrified to hear the tears creeping into her voice. "No, I'm not okay."

Ron moved closer and laid one comforting hand on her arm. She shook her head, trying to shake away the onslaught of emotion.

"'Mione, look at me."

She looked up to meet Ron's open, honest, worried blue eyes.

"You can tell me what's wrong," he told her. "Come on. This is me."

At that, she finally broke.

"Fred doesn't love me anymore," she said, and burst into tears as Ron's hand fell from her arm.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Ronald Weasley was not having a good day.

After his explosive and unintended fight with Hermione in the corridor, he made his way down to lunch, quite aware of the looks and giggles he was receiving. He attempted valiantly to ignore them, as well as the very pointed glances Harry kept sending his way. Just for once, he wanted to keep his head down and try to attract as little attention as possible. For a while, he was doing a good job of it. He was doing such a good job keeping his head down, in fact, that he completely misjudged the distance to a jug of pumpkin juice and ended up sending the entire thing over Ginny's lap. His little sister, being the sweet, understanding creature she was, kindly reciprocated with another jug all over his head. Attempting to clean up the sticky mess with his wand, he managed to magic one of his eyebrows off. McGonagall, when she saw him walk into her class bedraggled, reeking of pumpkin, and missing a piece of crucial hair, clicked her tongue disapprovingly and easily replaced the absent brow. Ron felt that he ill repaid her by accidentally turning her desk into a giant hamster with chopsticks for legs. Transfiguration was never his best subject.

A few more grueling and humiliating classes later, he dragged himself back to the common room where he tried his hand at his Potions homework. The complicated formulas swam in front of his eyes, however, and try as he might to make Harry suffer with him, his supposed best friend was off in a corner giggling and playing grabby hands with his sister. The git.

The common room began to empty out for dinner a little while later. Though Ron would have loved nothing better than to take his frustrations out on a piece of pie, there was a grain of guilt that kept shifting underneath his skin. He hadn't seen Hermione since their fight, and he was determined not to let this spat turn into yet another stretch of them not talking. He would wait, he decided, be the bigger party and apologize. As all his friends made their way down to the Great Hall, he settled himself in a corner, watching the portrait hole. This time would be different. This time, he wouldn't mess things up like he always seemed to do. This time…well, he wasn't quite sure what he'd do after the apology, but if it managed to pave the way to snogging, marriage, and ten children, it couldn't hurt.

So when she spilled the news that his older brother no longer loved her (which, his stunned brain finally reasoned meant he _had_ loved her at an earlier point) and stood in front of him, bawling, he felt as if the universe was playing a giant and malicious prank on him.

"Hermione," he swallowed, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to say. "You're joking, right?"

That apparently was not it, as it only made her cry harder.

Ron stared at the wall just over her left shoulder, his eyes noting every scrap of detail he had missed before. The tapestry by the girls' stairs was fraying around the edges – not much, just enough that it might be a deliberate artistic statement. And one brick was differently colored than the rest, maybe a secret passageway? Or just patchy cleaning.

"Ron," Hermione choked out. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

He turned his attention back to her, a strange, warm feeling spreading out from the tips of his fingers through his entire body.

"You – " He stopped, shook his head. "You and Fred?"

She nodded, her eyes huge pools.

"When?"

"Last Christmas. The ball."

"Ah."

She was biting her lip, clearly waiting for him to say something else. He took a step back, thrust his hands in his pockets.

"That's – that's a little unexpected."

Hermione cried harder. Ron became aware of sounds outside the portrait hole, scuffling footsteps. He quickly crossed over to the weeping girl and grabbed her elbow.

"Upstairs," he said, and led her up to his dormitory. She followed meekly. When they reached his room, he clambered onto his bed and invited her to do the same, closing the curtains and casting a quick _muffliato_ charm.

"I thought we should continue this conversation in private," he said, and she nodded. Her sobs were silent now, just her shoulders shaking, punctuating occasionally by a loud intake of breath.

Ron looked down to his lap, stared at his hands resting on his knees. His freckles seemed alien to him somehow, not a part of him. The Weasley freckles. Fred's freckles. His brother.

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," she gasped out.

"He just broke up with you?" He was still trying to understand just what was happening to his life. She said nothing in reply. He glanced up.

"I was shaking my head," she said. "I broke up with him. A little while ago. Before – that fight we had, in the common room, with Harry…"

"When you went berserk."

Hermione laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I guess. I – I broke up with him a few days before that."

"Why?"

Her head jerked to the side and her eyes shifted around the canopied bed.

"There were a lot of reasons."

"Like."

"You."

Ron's lips parted as he stared at the girl he always thought he would marry.

"Me."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Really."

"Of course not, Ron."

"That's why you broke up with him?"

"Partly."

"And you still love him."

"Yes."

"And he doesn't love you."

Her eyes shut briefly.

"No."

Ron let out a long, slow breath. He clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Let me see if I've got this right," he began. "You started dating my older brother, and didn't tell anyone, and then you broke up with him because you thought being with him might hurt me, even though you still dated him in the first place. Correct?"

She nodded.

"Okay."

The silence between them stretched until it became a living, pulsating thing. They were in cramped quarters, knees brushing, and he had never felt so far from her.

"Ron."

Her voice grounded him.

"Hermione."

"You know I love you."

His stomach tightened.

"I know."

"Are – are you okay?"

He shrugged, as if this was some casual, little thing.

"Does Harry know?"

She shrugged as well, mimicking him.

"I don't know…he knows there was someone. He doesn't know it was, is, Fred."

Ron recalled the strange looks Harry had been sending him, the sharp way he called his name as he yelled at Hermione earlier.

"I think he does."

"Ron, I didn't mean – "

But he cut her off, because the warm feeling had spread from his fingertips to his chest to his throat.

"It's just, I always thought it would be us, you know, you and me, and we'd finally, _finally_ get over it, and be, be _us_, and that we'd be something, and that that something would last, you know, really last and we'd, this is ridiculous, and I'm an idiot, but we'd…" he trailed off, his mouth too dry to finish the sentence.

She was smiling at him, a wry, sad small.

"That we'd get married and have tons of bushy haired, freckled babies, or something like that?"

He nodded, afraid to swallow.

Hermione laid her hand on his. He gripped it with sudden strength, needing to touch her.

"I thought that too, Ron. I thought that for a long time."

"But?"

She gave a sound that could have been a laugh or a sob.

"Things don't always work out like you expect them to."

"I guess not."

He moved his thumb over the back of her hand, noting with one detached part of his brain how soft her skin was, how warm.

"Ron?"

He looked up into her eyes.

"Are we going to be okay?"

Years later, looking back on that early evening under the canopy of his bed, knees brushing against Hermione's, staring directly into her eyes, Ron would realize that it was the moment he truly became a man.

Ron leaned forward, hesitantly at first, pausing just a moment at her lips to give her time to pull away. Her mouth was as warm and soft as her hand, the kiss just as sweet as he had always thought it would be. Never in their lives would either of them experience a kiss sweeter or more pure.

But it ended, and he pulled away, and after the lingering sweetness faded, it was just Ron and Hermione, sitting on his bed.

"I'm okay," he said, and when he saw her blossoming smile, he realized that he really was.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It was hard to keep track of life. One minute your head was spinning and the next you were on the ground. One day you felt as if nothing could ever be worse than this, and another a great happiness bloomed inside of you. It was difficult, really, to attempt to understand at all where you were or how you felt.

At least, this was the way it was for Hermione. Every hour was a new wave of emotion - the fear and horror of being attacked, the deep and visceral resurgence of her love for Fred, the self-loathing that came from her bizarre relationship with Malfoy, the near constant confusion of what she was doing with her life. The last weeks seemed almost a blur, one adrenaline filled moment after another, tripping and stumbling over each other until they became one.

And now this, this lovely, placid well of contentment spreading through her body.

He didn't hate her. He didn't hate her. Ron knew, he _knew_, and he didn't hate her. He knew about Fred, he knew she didn't love him the way everyone had always expected her too, and in the end, it didn't matter. He was still Ron and she was still Hermione.

The night she told him, she hardly dared breathe around him in case he changed his mind. After he kissed her softly on his bed (a memory she would forever lock into her heart), they emerged back into the Common Room and sat with Harry and Ginny as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired. They laughed, they did homework, and though Hermione kept furtively glancing in his direction, Ron seemed normal. Occasionally, their gazes would meet a little too long, or his voice would catch a little awkwardly in the middle of a word, but for the most part, he seemed fine.

Hermione marveled at the human propensity to heal. After all, she surmised, what Ron really loved was the idea of her. Once the idea was broken for good, it would only be a matter of time before his affection seemed like a distant memory even to him, something they could laugh about and smile at in years to come.

As she prepared for class the next day, Hermione was filled with a fierce desire to be with Ron and Harry. It was so easy, sometimes, to forget the looming threat that faced them, so easy to get lulled into the routine of Hogwarts, to lose yourself in personal dramas and heartbreaks. But now, her relationship with Ron on the mend, she felt a sudden need to be close to her two best friends. The idea of losing them now, the idea of their trio being splintered or any member of them lost, made Hermione want to cling to them and hold on for her life. The fear choked her, as much with its sudden arrival as with its intensity. That thing called life. One moment she was brushing her hair and replaying the way Ron smiled at her, the next she was staring at herself in the mirror, terrified of the future. And then the next, going down to breakfast and sitting with her friends, letting the knots in her stomach untie as Ron winked and Harry teased her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, _you_ run when you kick the ball."

"But she ran when you kicked it."

"She also gets to run. You're both trying to get home."

"Where's home?"

"You're standing on it, Ron."

He glanced down.

"I thought this was first."

"Ginny's on first."

"Who's on first?" Harry quipped. Hermione shot him a glare.

"Not helping, Harry."

"Hey, this was your idea, not mine. It's not my fault you're afraid of broomsticks."

She scowled in indignation, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear with finger sticky with heat.

"I am _not_ afraid of broomsticks."

"Yes you are," Ron muttered.

Hermione whirled on him.

"I'm afraid of heights, thank you very much, not broomsticks. And I thought a Muggle game would make a nice change. I'm sick of hearing about Quidditch."

"What's going on?" Ginny hollered from the side.

"Ron can't figure out how to kick the ball!" Hermione yelled back.

"I can too kick the ball."

"Can you? Can you really?"

"Hermione, I'm going to throw you into the lake in one second."

"Just try."

"It's too hot out here anyway. Now Quidditch, Quidditch would have been great today. Get a breeze going. Not this stupid Kick-Run game."

"Kickball, Ron, not Kick-Run. Just kick the ball."

"I still can't believe you ever played sports, Hermione." Harry laughed, tossing a Quaffle back and forth between his hands. "I just can't picture it."

"As a matter of fact," she said imperiously, "I was quite into sports. Not all of us may be Quidditch captains, but that doesn't mean we're not athletic."

"Guys?" Ginny crossed towards them. "No offense, but I'm bored out of my mind. Isn't Ron supposed to kick something?"

"I know what I want to kick," he muttered. Hermione hit him upside the head. "Hey!" he protested, stepping away from her. "Look, it's too hot. There's no breeze at all. No one else is running around kicking things."

"He has a point, 'Mione," Harry said, wiping perspiration from his brow. "Maybe when it cools down?"

Ron's point was, for once, valid. Hogwarts students were strewn out in front of the lake, basking like lizards in the sun. The first true heat wave had arrived in full force, luring students outside and then sapping them of their energy, leaving them to collapse in the grass and doze. Textbooks lay forgotten, parchments with the half-hearted beginning of essays were strewn haphazardly about. It seemed as if the entire student body was outside and doing absolutely nothing.

"I guess," Hermione said, taking the Quaffle from Harry and transfiguring the bases back into rocks. "Thanks for trying it out, though."

"No problem." Ron lazily draped an arm around their shoulder as they headed towards the Gryffindor contingent. "Muggle things are cool. Weird, but cool."

"Whatever, freak boy," Hermione jibed back, poking him in the ribs. "You guys were just scared Ginny and I would beat you."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said from behind them. "But all your silly feminist ideals cannot stand against the pure power of me and Ron. Ouch!" he added as his girlfriend swatted him.

"I could take you in a second, Harry Potter. Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-My-Bitch, that's what they'll call you."

Ron and Ginny broke into astonished laughter.

"Oh, you've done it now," Harry said, rolling up his sleeves and advancing upon Hermione. "You're in for it. Ron, grab her legs."

"What are you going to do?" She asked nervously, backing up as the boys approached. "I swear, I will hex you both within in an inch of your lives if you touch me. No!" She screamed as they grabbed her and hoisted her in the air. They carried her, struggling and shrieking, and deposited her unceremoniously into the lake. When she surfaced, there was murder in her eyes.

"Vengance," she muttered as she whipped out her wand. In a second, Ron and Harry were suspended in the air and being floated over the lake. Ginny was convulsing on the ground in laughter as the boys dropped into the water with a very audible splash. The lazy students around them roused and joined in the mirth as they watched three of their classmates struggling to get out of the water. Hermione had almost made it to land when Ron yanked her back and dunked her again, which instigated a violent and brief splashing war.

"Get them, Hermione!" Ginny yelled from shore and screamed as a stealthy Harry pulled her in as well.

Hermione didn't see who got in next, but soon the water around them was full of Hogwarts' students, splashing and laughing as they all got drenched. Seamus flung past her to tackle Dean, and little Colin Creevey executed a beautiful running cannonball. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

"I like it, Granger. Nice little battle royale you've started here."

His voice was low as he swam right behind her. She automatically looked around to locate Harry and Ron, noting that they were both several feet and way and very distracted with making Ginny and Lavender battle each other.

"Just a way to beat the heat."

"You haven't been to the Tower in a while."

"I got distracted."

"Hermione..." Underwater, Malfoy placed his hands around her waist, encircling her from behind. "It's lonely up there at nights."

"When you're alone, I imagine it would be." She inhaled, subtly pulling herself away from his skin.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Malfoy..."

"Granger."

She leaned back slightly, meeting his eyes.

"I'll be there tomorrow night," she said softly.

"Not tonight?"

"Tomorrow. I promise."

His grip tightened briefly, then he released her.

As she watched him slip away, Hermione felt her stomach sink, her good mood melting away as all of her cares began creeping back into her mind. Around her, the carousing continued, but for her, the spontaneous celebration was over. Now she was just a girl standing in a lake, shivering as the long awaited breeze slid past her spine.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"...which is why you don't want to try that out on a cow. Yes. Hermione."

"Can you clarify something?"

"I can try." Fred leaned against the desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"The _iaculum_ charm..."

"Okay."

"I know it's not entirely related to what we're talking about, but I have a point, I swear."

"There's always a point," Ron mumbled, his eyes glazing over.

"_Iaculo_ is used as a sort of javelin, right, a way of directing things, a reverse _accio_, if you will."

"I will indeed," Fred grinned and Hermione paused, momentarily derailed from her thoughts.

"Um, yeah. In the early 1800's - "

"Not the early 1800's, please no."

Ignoring Ron, Hermione persevered. "In the early 1800's, there was a small, dark wizarding group that specialized in...repossessing common charms and using them for malicious purposes."

"The Orsini Coalition."

"You know them?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Miss Granger," Fred pronounced officiously. "This might come as a bit of surprise to you, but I have picked up a book once or twice in my short life."

"What do you like to read?" Parvati asked, clearly eager to change the topic to anything to do with Fred.

"Poetry," Fred and Hermione blurted out together. There was a silence in the classroom as the two of them looked at each other.

"Lucky guess," Hermione said, blushing.

"Poetry?" Lavender gasped. "That is so sweet!"

"What can I say, ladies. I'm a man of many secrets."

"Secrets, like what Bill and Charlie made you wear when you ticked them off?" Ron asked loudly. Fred clapped his hands together.

"Okay, that's the end of class for today, folks. Essays on my desk on your way out. Ron, I'm not going to hurt my old house by taking points off. I'm just going to hurt you."

"Power tripping git," Ron grumbled, swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

Harry kneeled on the floor, searching under his desk for a stray quill. "Like you wouldn't be worse."

"I didn't say I wouldn't be worse. I'm just saying he's a power tripping git, is all. What do you think, Hermione?" As soon as he asked it, Hermione could see in his eyes that he wished he hadn't. "I - never mind."

"It's okay," she whispered as they lined up to deposit their essays on Fred's desk.

"I'm starving," Harry moaned as they shuffled slowly to the front of the class. "All this NEWTS studying is killing me."

"Please don't talk about NEWTS, Harry," Hermione said. "I don't want to have a panic attack."

"Oh, whatever." Ron rolled his eyes. "You're going to sail, little miss Orsi-thing Convention."

"Orsini Coalition."

"Like I care."

"It's an interesting period in wizarding history, Ron, you know, dark wizards on the rise, how they were stopped, but I guess you can't bring yourself to care about that," Fred said as they passed by him. "Hermione, I didn't get to answer your question."

"Oh, that's okay," she said, handing over her essay.

"Why don't you stop by this afternoon and I can try to clear it up for you. Be in my office around four?"

Behind her, she could almost feel Ron becoming alert, sense the tension in her body mirrored in theirs.

"Sure," Hermione responded hesitantly. "I can do that."

"Great. See you then." And just like that, he turned his attention to Seamus and Dean, moving easily away from them.

As they made their way out of the classroom, Ron laid a gentle hand on the small of her back.

"You okay?" he asked, bending towards her ear.

She nodded.

"Surprised."

"Will you two hurry up?" Harry complained, several steps ahead of them. "I'm about to eat Goyle, I'm that hungry."

"He'd probably enjoy it," Ron quipped.

"Gross. Now I can't eat anything ever again. I'm just going to give myself over to Voldemort right now."

Hermione smiled distractedly as she followed her squabbling friends down to the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~

The way Harry and Ron ravenously devoured it, lunch may have been the most delicious meal in the world, a true gourmet treat. Hermione, however, found it bland and unappetizing. She trailed her spoon through her stew, gently nudging a carrot back and forth. Her hand listed to a glass of water, then fell back. Ron looked up from his roast beef long enough to notice.

"Hermione," he started coughing on a piece of food. Harry patted him on the back as Hermione passed him the pumpkin juice. Once his throat was clear, he tried again, voice husky. "You not hungry?"

"Eh," was her reply, and the carrot went from one side to the other.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances over her head. "Fred," Ron mouthed to his friend, whose eyes widened in response.

"You know?" came the silent reply.

Ron nodded. He nudged Hermione.

"How 'bout after classes we try that ball thing again? It's not as hot today."

"I've got at Arithmancy study group. And Head duties. And I have to follow up on that Charms thing." Back and forth, back and forth went the spoon, making patterns in the broth.

"What an exciting life you lead," Ginny commented, plopping down on the bench opposite them. "Have some news for you all. Order stuff," she lowered her voice.

Three heads went up. Even Hermione was snapped into alertness.

"Order stuff?" she said. "Anyone hurt?"

"Nah, it's good. Fred grabbed me after class, said he just got a message from George." The redhead leaned in closer, her eyes bright with excitement. "Apparently, Dumbledore's insisting the three of you be allowed to join, formally. Mum's throwing a fit of course, saying you're all too young, but I think you all have proved you're in the thick of it now, haven't you? Haven't we all, really?" She reached over the table and grabbed one of Ron's rolls. "And if you guys get in, I'm a cinch the moment I turn seventeen."

"We sort of figured that Gin," Ron said, grabbing the roll back before she could steal a bite. "I mean, Harry's the bloody Chosen One isn't he, it'd be a little ridiculous to not let him in the Order. And me and Hermione are just awesome."

Hermione snorted. "Eloquently put, as always Ron." She rose from her spot next to Harry, gathering her things. "I should probably get a head start on this studying. But that's great, Ginny, really good news. Hopefully your mum will ease up on you guys."

"As if." Ginny stretched and stood as well. "I'm going to steal your seat, if you don't mind. Need to say hi to my man."

"Gag me," Ron mumbled into his food.

"Don't worry, someone will soon enough." His sister stepped lightly around the table and slid in next to Harry, locking her boyfriend into an enthusiastic kiss.

People around them began to laugh as Ginny played it up for her brother's benefit, flinging herself into Harry's lap. Hermione's gaze swept around the hall, looking at the catcalling rest of the Gryffindors and the teachers pointedly coughed and looked the other way. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs rolled their eyes and all the Slytherins sneered.

Except, of course, for one.

Hermione watched him watch Ginny and Harry with an intensity that startled even her. She of all people thought she knew the depths of his passions, but there was something in Malfoy's eyes that she had never seen before, not once with her. And just like that, Hermione got it. As she looked at Malfoy looking at Ginny, she finally understood why he had pursued her, why he still sought her out so desperately. She had messed things up with Fred from the start - she had snuck around and lied and hurt him when she had no reason to, and now she was the one who could not move on. But at least she had had that chance with him. And even if she hadn't, even if her feelings had never been returned and he had wanted someone else, she would at least have been near his life. She would be allowed to say hello to him, to joke with him, to tease him, to ask about an interesting facet of history. She would have been allowed to see him, to socialize with him, to hug him goodbye. But Malfoy, he had none of that. No matter how much he yearned for Ginny, he did not even have the luxury of civility. All he could do was sneer and jibe, all he was allowed were smirks and insults. His world was separated from Ginny's by increasingly tangible barriers. So he took any chance he could to fight his way even the slightest bit closer, even though it would make no real difference. He kissed Hermione because she was a part of who Ginny was. He kissed Hermione because if he could touch her life, maybe he could ghost past the one he truly wanted.

Hermione looked at him. Gone was the naked passion and pain she had seen just seconds before. He leaned over languidly, making some undoubtedly biting remark that caused Parkinson and Zabini to howl. She could scarcely believe that no one else had witnessed the dramatic crack she had just seen in his armor. Her heart ached for the very pain of him.

Hermione collected herself and took a step back. Harry and Ginny were just talking now, laughing at some story Ron was telling with the use of fruit as props. Everyone had settled back into their lunchtime routine - eating, gossiping, frantically finishing homework. Her eyes drifted automatically up to the teacher's table, finding Fred naturally. Hermione watched him calmly. She saw a frown flit across his face and he turned towards her, his eyes fitting simply into hers. His gaze was steady as he looked back at her, his face gentle. Her mouth twitched towards a smile, and a slow grin spread across his face in response before he turned away to speak to the person sitting next to him. Hermione breathed deeply and exited the hall. As she walked away, adjusting her bag over her shoulder, she realized that she was no longer afraid to face him. She was allowed to be in his life - she would be content with that.


End file.
